Negima Love Rumble!
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: Keitaro was ask by Nagi, Negi's Dad to look after him. Note Keitaro is completly OC because of what happen to him. hope you guys like this i just wrote this out of the blue chap 6 it up sty for the long update
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Negima, Love Hina and it's Characters .It's Fanfiction…….

A Negima Fanfiction

Background setting

The story takes place after Love Hina Vol 14 , this is when Keitaro Urashima marries Naru Narusegawa. After a couple months later ,tragedy struck. Naru Urashima the better half of Keitaro Urashima passes away……

This was the darkest moments of Keitaro's life, he went into isolation; hidden to the people who truly cared about him. So depressed and agony stricken, he tries to end his life, but failed. Having the bless/curse having an undying body every attempt failed.

The residents of Hinata sou were shocked of what happen to Naru and especially terrified on what Keitaro did. What has happen to the man they cared and loved. The clumsy yet kind and slow-witted yet gentle, Keitaro.

It took quite awhile for Aoyoma Motoko to find Keitaro. When she found Keitaro, he was mere shadow of his former self. His clothes were torn, his body beaten up and his eyes longing for death. As if his soul was dying. Dying form sadness.

Motoko took in Keitaro in her ancestral home in Kyoto, treating his wounds, nursing him back to health and importantly to trying to save his soul/heart. Eventually slowly Keitaro gained his will to fight off the sadness inside him, with the help of people who cared about him, especially form Motoko.

Eventually Keitaro became a pupil of Shin Meiryuu through the insistent of Motoko. She became his Master. After 4 months Keitaro mastered most of the Shin Meiryuu arts even the Ougi (Succession Technique) Zanmaken. He stayed in the Shin Meiryuu Shrine for almost a year, then things got complicated. He decided to leave the shrine for he knew that Motoko's feelings for him grew stronger everyday that she was with him.

Keitaro traveled world the focusing on the thing that he once liked, archeology. Through his travels gained many powerful and mystical artifacts such as runes and arcane items. Importantly he gained experience in handling dangerous situations. He became a "Jack of all trades" of a fighter/warrior. He became famous in numerous "Shadow organizations" such Magi of Wales because of his exploits. Keitaro earned titles as "Ace Attacker" "Trouble Ender" "Rule Breaker". He was able to use Chi techniques, technology, Tracing

Magic and Runes. Some people of Wales think of him as the Apex of being a fighter. Very versatile and bonus side his Immortal body to boot.

Chapter One : Fierce Arrival

A few months ago………….

On Country side somewhere in Europe, namely in far eastern Wales.

A figure wearing an Indiana Jones suit , fought and defeated a high level summon monster. This monster ability is to make every living thing into glass. As a result a town and it inhabitants was turn into glass.

Keitaro seeing what the monster did in angry tone and holding up the monster by it's neck "Tell me! Who summoned you! Lift this curse! Now!"

The monster snickered "Never! See the hapless people die! You can't save them! Even a single child!" Laugh loudly.

Keitaro in a dead serious look "You bastard!" seeing the monster disappearing "Why you ……." The monster vanishes

Keitaro "Guess there no helping it ………… Got to USE THIS.." Keitaro lifts his left arm a Runic Symbol of Life appeared "True Life Rune I release thy seal, to break the chain of karma…." A light greenish glow appears on skies , all the people of the town slowly returning to normal.

The raised left hand of Keitaro the Runic Symbol shattered the True Life Rune was destroyed. A figure watches in amazement. It's was Nagi Springfield, The Thousand Master.

Nagi "The True Life Rune ……… It's destroyed?" quickly goes to Keitaro location.

Keitaro sensed a powerful presence, a step up above his level yet he's not alarmed he feels no hostile aura from his person.

Nagi scratches the back of his head "Looks like you did the job for me, Thanks."

Keitaro "Yeah, I was just passing in the area. I never expected this." Lets out a sigh "There it goes …… " The last remaining shard of the Rune disappears. " Well it's well worth it …."

Nagi in his mind (I sense he's a trustworthy person) " I must thank you . You saved a lot of lives, by the way your not form the magic association form Wales. Are you form the Kansai branch ?"

Keitaro "Nope. I'm just a traveler, well, more of an explorer of sort."

Nagi "Err …… An explorer? That new."

Keitaro " ……. By the way you are? I 'm Urashima, Urashima, Keitaro."

Nagi kind of taken off guard "So you're the famous Urashima Keitaro, which the Whole of Wales is talking about. I 'm Nagi Springfield, nice to meet you." Offers an hand shake

Keitaro "Nagi , Springfield The Thousand Master… I feel great honor to meet the Legend." Shake hands.

After that event Nagi Springfield ask a favor to Keitaro Urashima, Asking to him to deliver a message to his son and to watch over him . Nagi explain why he can't let the other Magi of Wales know where he is and what his motivation are. For Keitaro who want a change phase in his life agreed. What's so hard to find a 10 year old boy to deliver a message and to baby-sit. It was a promised that Keitaro wished he never agreed.

Mahora Campus

Present ……

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna are rushing towards the front of the campus. Then they heard a loud a sound. A Mini Van jump into the mid air hit the ground, rolled over a couple of times and crash into the fountain. Negi and company hurried to the van. As Setsuna readies her sword to cut open the door of the van.

Negi sees the door of the van open reveling man young man coming out and standing. He is wearing a T-Shirt, Jeans, and Glasses. This person left forehead was breeding profusely.

Negi "Asuna, Everyone! Let's bring this man to the clinic, he must be in shock! Hurry!" Negi sees the man stretch his arms and let's out a sigh.

Keitaro grab a towel and cleans the blood on his face. "What the heck? Who put that blasted barrier around this area!"

Negi : Mister! Are you really alright? I think it's better for you to go the clinic first you just had an accident."

Konoka "Mister please just stay there. I can use my healing ……" Setsuna and Asuna stop her.

Keitaro " Nah, I'm fine, by the way, is this Mahora Campus ?"

Asuna "Yes. Why?"

Keitaro "Well I got to find someone named Negi Springfield, I got a message from his father, Nagi Springfield."

Negi and Company was surprised.

Negi "From Nagi? My Father!"

At the same time Takamichi and Evangeline felt a very strong yet faint aura.

Takamichi in his homeroom and spoke silently to himself "Interesting, there someone that's masking their aura, who is this person? Nagi is it? No, but definitely at par with him."

Eva some where at the campus grounds "What the …… this level of power…… Albireo Imma! No ….. There a lot more to it …..

At Evangeline's cabin. Negi, Camo and a couple of his students are with him.

Keitaro hands over a letter to Negi. As Negi opens the letter an image of mature looking Nagi appears.

Nagi "Hello, Negi, it been sometime I've seen you. I know form my heart you'll be a fine lad." Pauses silently for awhile "Negi, I know I've been a bad farther to you and your sister, forgive me. For the safety of the people I hold dear, I can't tell you where I am. I'm involved in something bigger than myself."

Negi "Dad …….."

Nagi "By the way, Negi I've asked Keitaro, Urashima the person who will deliver this letter to look after you. He's a good man, Negi. If you're in trouble you can always ask his help. Signed Nagi Springfield.

In Keitaro POV. He sees Negi and companions (Namely Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, Kaede, Ku Fei, Haruna and Chachamaru. The students that knows about Negi's a Mage)

Keitaro in his mind " Aw great, a kid wizard, a swordswoman of Shin Mei Ryu, a Ninja, a Kung fu master and an android, Aw really this just great , what kind of school is this!"

Asuna "Urashima-san, are also a Mage?"

Keitaro "Well, no. I'm an archeologist by profession, a more than AVERAGE explorer."

Setsuna she sensed a very faint aura in Keitaro and in her thoughts "This sensation …….

This feeling …… Is he Shin Mei Ryu? And Urashima, Keitaro, I think I've Heard this name form Ojou-Sama (Konoka) father before, but I can't place it."

Kaede knows that Keitaro is masking his "Chi" only people with keen senses could feel this.

Kaede (He's definitely at the same level as Colonel Sanders that I've fought.)

Keitaro "So Negi, is it alright to let this much people know that you're a Mage?" points to the group of girls (Asuna and company) and continued "Isn't the magic association have a silly rule about turning a Mage into an ermine?"

Negi "Keitaro-san, I trust my friends with all of my heart."

Camo butt-in " I think more than half of the class of aniki knows that he's a Mage, and the fact he made six pactio with 6 of them."

Keitaro stuttered "What? 6 pactios! It's not Ultimo de Pactio right!"

Camo "Ultimo de Pactio? It's just a probationary pact. Never heard of that."

Keitaro lets out a sigh of relief "Ultimo de Pactio is the final pact between caster and partner. Well it's like a marriage proposal."

All in the cabin was shocked; all the girls faces are red.

Camo "Just how an Ultimo de Pactio is done?"

Keitaro " Well it's involves a very passionate kiss on the lips …….." See Negi and his students " I'm not going to tell it in front of a 10 year boy and couple teenage girls."

Camo griming "The Ultimo de Pactio must involve doing IT,. Right? Keitaro nii-san?"

Keitaro "……………………………."

All of the Girls know what IT means and all them blushed. While Negi being a 10 year old boy it left clueless.

Negi to Asuna and Company "Everyone why are your faces red? And What's this IT ?"

Haruna evil grin "Well Negi-kun IT means ……."

Asuna "Haruna!"

Nodoka "Haruna please don't!"

Yue " Stop corrupting an innocent boy's mind!"

After Negi and company introduces themselves and made their formal introduction to Keitaro.

An Hour later…..

At the school canteen, Keitaro is eating a bowl of ramen. Then a tall man wearing a suit comes near his table it was Takamichi..

Takamichi "Urashima, Keitaro-san, I presume."

Keitaro "……… I'll be damned, Takamichi Takahata, What's a person like you doing here?"

Takamichi " That's my line Urashima-san, by the way Headmaster of the school wants to see you."

At the Headmaster's office……

Keitaro made his formal introduction to Kononka's grandfather.

Headmaster "So Urashima-kun, you're here to watch over the youngster Negi?"

Keitaro "Yes, Nagi his father asked me to watch over him."

Headmaster "I see you've meet the Thousand Master, if I can so much as ask, you Urashima-kun. Do you know what Nagi Springfield intentions are is?"

Keitaro stay silent awhile "Mr. Springfield has his reasons, and I've gave my word not to reveal his goals, until the time is right. I hope you understand."

Headmaster "I see, well knowing that idiot Nagi, he's must be involved in something big. By the way Urashima-kun do you have a place to stay? I can arrange a living quarters for you."

Keitaro "You have my deepest thanks, and one more thing please don't let any anyone form Wales know I'm here."

Headmaster "No problem, we're autonomous form the magic association of Wales. We take care of our affairs. May I ask why?"

Keitaro scratches his head "Well it's complicated."

Headmaster "Well if it's complicated it must a woman involved." Laughs "Right, Keitaro-kun?"

Keitaro "Well … You see …."

Headmaster "Ok. I won't ask anymore."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Library Island Negi and company (Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka and Yue) is trying to find some manuscript. By accident Nodoka drops a book. The book open and its pages running wildly. A huge dragon like monster appeared.

Negi and company try their best to get away, but monster Bahamut is quickly gaining on them. To make matters worst the monster is summoning small versions of itself. Negi decided to make their stand. Negi starts firing of dozen of magic light arrows at the creatures, Asuna and Setsuna use their Pactio cards. Asuna holding her large blade and Setsuna readies her stance.

The battle was hard .Negi, Asuna, Setsuna are fending the creatures while protecting Nodoka and Yue. Then Bahamut fires a huge beam at the four girls. Negi instantly goes in front of the beam put up a magical barrier.

The barrier didn't hold, Negi took the brunt of the attack while smaller rays hit's the girls cause minor harm but a lot of cloth were torn of (ALA Ken Akamatsu Style ;;;).

Negi badly wounded tried to get up. Bahamut readies it attack it's target where the girls.

Negi "You….. Are …… Not GOING TO HURT MY STUDENTS!"

With a surge of pure energy, Negi went into "Magic Berserk" . He instantaneously punched the face of the monster, throwing it on the ground and continued combo upon combo physical and magical attacks. But the monster while hurt counter with a tail spin, Negi slams in the wall making a small crater, he was unconscious.

As Bahamut near the unconscious Negi, pleas of the girls yelling to get up and get out of there.

Asuna "Negi! Get up! You Baka! "Tears on her eyes "Get out of there!"

Setsuna "Negi-sensei!" I her thoughts "I can't make in time even if can "Instant Move"

Yue teary eyed "Negi-sensei!"

Nodoka crying "Please stop! Stop! Negi-Sensei! Please out of there!"

A huge beam coated electricity hits the monster hard. In front of them was a figure holding a large rifle on his right arm and on his arm left he was carrying the wounded Negi.

Keitaro "Negi, everyone, I was late, my apologies." Gently put down Negi.

Asuna "Keitaro-san! What the?"

Keitaro uses his runes to heal everyone and setup a barrier. Negi regain consciousness and see Keitaro in battle gear .

Negi "Keitaro-san?"

Keitaro "Negi, everyone. Everything will be fine now. I promise."

Keitaro holding his OPWS (Omni Purpose Weapon System) "Bring it on!"

The monster summons a lot of creatures surrounding the area. Keitaro after-images fires his Vulcan cannon launch missiles; shoot grenades and blasting his Plasma Particle Gun. Wiping out the entire horde of creatures and making the area looking like a war zone form WWIII.

Bahamut charges it beam and fires at Keitaro. He easily dodges and he attacked with all of his weapons. Barrage after barrage the monster took the damage, but it was able to fight.

Keitaro drop his OPWS on the ground. "I Urashima, Keitaro shall cleave this dark aura in front of me!" on his hand a light materialize in a shape of a very long and broad sword.

Keitaro "ZAN-SEI--KAN-TOU (Battle Ship Slicing Sword)"

He Jumps in the air and cuts in half Bahamut. Still this evil malice its spirit won't give up.

Keitaro "There no helping it! YUKI NO SORA (Brave of the Heavens) YAKSOKU NO YUME (Promised Dream)" Two long Katana used by Shin Mei Ryu appeared.

Keitaro style is a Ni Toryu (Double Blade) and he attacks with…..

Keitaro "TEN KU SHIN MEI RYU OUGI (Heaven God Cry Succession Move) ZAMAKEN NO FUSEKI NO GIRI! (Evil Slicing Sword Miracle Slash)

Two large waves of energy hit the evil spirit and end its existence.

Keitaro sheath his two blades "Look like these swords have vanquished yet another pitiful soul……….. "

Negi and the girls are still in shock in what they saw.

Next Chapter

Featuring Motoko in Mahora Campus! LOVE Trouble for Keitaro!

Setsuna and Negi will be drag into the fray!


	2. Chapter 2

Negima X Love Hina Fan fiction

Chapter 2: Hidden trouble, Crouching love affair.

It's been a more than week since that incident at Library Island.

Somewhere at Mahora campus at the foot of the "World Tree" Urashima Keitaro is leaning on the trunk of The World Tree. Making himself comfortable he gets a folded letter, he opens it, showing a small photo.

In the photograph, an elegantly beautiful woman with long black hair and wearing a kimono. She was lightly blushing but smiling very contently.

Keitaro smiled a bit "Motoko-Chan ……."then closes his eye regretful look on his face "I'll never forget the day that I made her cry …. "

In Keitaro's memory a flash back. He was at the main entrance of the Shin Mei Ryu shrine. It was early dawn where the light of the sun is yet to be seen. He was carrying a backpack on it were two long katana (Shin Mei Ryu's school two famous blades Yuki no Sora and Yaksoko no Yume) . He was leaving the shrine in which in almost two years time he call home.

At the gate of the Shrine. A Man and woman is at the temple arch, it was Motoko' older sister Tsukuro and her husband Keiryunosuke.

Keitaro "Tsukuro-dono, Keiryunosuke-Dono …… As expected. It seems that you guys read me like an open book. "

Tsukuro "Actually my husband told me his suspicions. That you were leaving. Keitaro, aren't you and Motoko both happy? Why are you doing this?"

Keitaro "Yes I'm very happy being with her. I very deeply love Motoko. Motoko's feelings are earnest and pure……… But I on the other hand ……. "

Keiryunosuke "There's great anxiety in you Keitaro-kun, we won't stop you from leaving, just tell us the reason."

Keitaro "I owe a lot to my friends that supported me in my darkest hour. I owe the greatest debt of gratitude to Motoko …….. I want Motoko to have a better future. "Close his eyes and his hand tightly closed "I decided to leave …… ……. I've thought about it for a long time. Motoko-Chan has been working hard to make things go the way I want them to."

Unknown to Keitaro, Motoko is just a few paces away for him.

Keitaro "I'm guilty of having half baked indecisive feelings , I can not match the care and devotion the she has shown me ……… I'm a man who is a widower, who tried to take his own life … I don't deserve her….. I want to protect Motoko …… I promise myself to protect her . …… I want Motoko to have a better future ………….. " then he was cut off.

Motoko shouting "Stop it! I don't want to hear this!"

Keitaro, Tsukuro and Keiryunosuke were surprised.

Motoko tears forming in her eye " I … I….." tears slowly rolling down her face " I don't want that kind of future if it cost of much! I don't want my future without you! I want it to be with you!"

End of flashback

Keitaro notices someone at a distance coming near him.

Keitaro "Sakurazaki, Setsuna-san? What brings you here? Don't you have a class to attend to?"

Setsuna "Urashima-san, no I meant Urashima-dono. Are you with the Aoyoma clan?"

Keitaro "Aoyoma? No I'm not, but been good friends with them."

Setsuna "But those swords, only the highest ranking members of the Aoyoma clan can have them!

Keitaro "Well, a very special woman gave me these swords. My mentor."

Setsuna "Aoyoma, Motoko, Right?"

Keitaro pause for a while "Yes …….. How did you know?"

Setsuna "Aoyoma, Motoko is legendary in the field of Shin Mei Ryu arts. Many women who practices Shin Mei Ryu want to be like her. She's both powerful and beautiful. "

Keitaro "I see"

Setsuna bows and tell Keitaro. That she got something to tend to. In Setsuna mind she is now sure this person is the one and the same Urashima Keitaro that the famed Aoyoma, Motoko that is searching for.

Back to Keitaro he reads the letter that Motoko gave him.

On the letter it wrote.

My Beloved Keitaro,

It pains me to see you leave my side. My beloved, I know that you are going somewhere far way. In time you are on your journey, I will devote in training myself in to a better woman. I pray for your safety and accomplishment on your travels.

Lovingly and Devoted

Motoko.

At Shin Mei Ryu Shrine at Kyoto.

Aoyoma Motoko just finished her daily practice routine. She is wandering round the large hallway until she passes by a room. She open the door, everything was clean and orderly. This room once belongs to a very special man in her heart. It was where Keitaro used to stay.

Every month Keitaro sends an unmark letter to Mokoto, telling her mostly general stuff, like that he's doing just fine. Telling her what places he went on his travels. Telling her not to worry too much about him and jokingly add "remember I'm Immortal".

Then Mokoto sense a presence just outside, in the garden. In the garden a very nervous Chibi Setsuna wanting for Motoko.

Motoko sees the Chibi Setsuna and she smiled "Such a cute visitor is there anything that Enshin –dono (Konoka's Dad) need of my services?"

Chibi Setsuna bow nervously "Aoyoma-sama, nothing that, my master want to tell you that she found a man named Urashima, Keitaro."

Motoko excited "Really ! Tell me ! Where is he ?"

Chibi Setsuna a bit taken back by the unexpected reaction form Motoko "Well, he currently at my masters academy." Magically pull out a rolled map " This map will guide you to Mahora campus." Give the map to Motoko. "It's such a great honor to meet you Aoyoma- Sama. I'll be going back to my master." Bows .

Motoko "Give your master my best regards, she has deepest thanks."

Motoko told her relatives in the shrine that she will be taking a trip. Her elder sister knows the reason gives her blessing to go. Immediately she readies her luggage and goes the train station.

At Mahora Campus. At the vacant gym.

Asuna, Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede and Ku-Fei are gathering themselves for a meeting. Asuna, Yue, Nodoka told Kaede, Konoka, and Ku –Fei what happen to them at library island and how this plain looking man Keitaro saved them.

Konoka "I never knew the Urashima-san is that powerful, to me he looks like a simple young man."

Kaede " In the first time that I've meet Urashima-san, I already knew that he was no ordinary person, he's the same level as Takahata-sensei and Col. Sanders that I fought in the tournament or even much more skilled than them.

Asuna "I know Keitaro-san is strong, but stronger than Takahata- sensei? I don't buy that."

Kaede "Power and skill are very different Asuna- chan. I terms of raw power I think Takahata- sensei has the upper hand on Urashima-san, but in terms of skill and technique from the aura the I've sense in him. Even thou Urashima-san don't looks like it, there's a wide gap between him and Takahata-sensei."

Yue "To note he did defeat a dragon by himself, if I remember correctly Negi-sensei asked Evangeline-san on how to defeat a dragon. In my point of view Evangeline-san is hesitant to answer Negi-sensei question, because the answer is obvious, it difficult to defeat a dragon."

Then enter Haruna and Kazumi the Mahora's paparazzi.

Kazumi "Guys I've found some information about this Urashima, Keitaro person. Never underestimate my information gathering prowl ness "

Haruna "come on Asukura ( Kazumi) just tell them already."

Kazumi "Ok here's what I gotten so far, Keitaro-san is 27 years old, married , graduated form Todai ( Tokyo University) in 200X . Profession, archeologist."

Asuna "What! 27 years old! But Keitaro-san looks like an older teenager and he's what? Married!"

Kazumi "Correction he's a widower, his wife Narusegawa, Naru died couple of months after they got married."

Nodoka "That so sad, so tragic I feel sorry for him."

Then Camo appeared.

Camo "It seems that Keitaro-nisan is a very famous person in Wales." Everyone looks at the magical ermine. Camo shows his ermine laptop which is corrected to Maginet. On the webpage there are a lot articles about on Keitaro, about his deeds, his accomplishments and Camo continued "You know there a poll on conducted on the women of Wales, Keitaro-nisan ranked 2nd on the most desirable men, well ranked number one is Negi's dad ."

All of the girls were silent.

Somewhere on Mahora Campus, in a small park.

Negi looking around then see Keitaro sitting on a bench reading a book

Negi calling out "Keitaro-san!"

Keitaro "Negi? What bring you here?"

Negi "Keitaro-san can you teach me how to make myself stronger? Please Keitaro-san."

Keitaro removes his glasses got a small napkin and started to clean them. "Negi-kun, you're already strong. I've seen you fight, if you continue your train as it is, in a few years time I'm sure that you will surpass me and even your father."

Negi "But, Keitaro-san, I want to be stronger as fast as I can. I want the strength to protect. I want to protect my friends. Please. Keitaro-san."

Keitaro finished cleaning his glasses "Your reasons are just and noble, Negi-kun. Strength alone can never protect and defend the people you care about. Strength without control is useless, but Strength with compassion will help you strengthen yourself."

Negi pause for awhile "So you mean by having the will to protect my friends is strength?"

Keitaro smiles "As expected form a kid Genius. Okay I'll show you a trick or two." He stands up and goes in the middle of the field. He focused his chi then a strange symbol appears on the ground.

Negi sense this not a spell that Keitaro is using, it's more like, and Keitaro is taping a stream of energy. Keitaro took a single step; he vanishes and appeared behind Negi.

Keitaro patting Negi's head "I've shown you how to tap into a Leyline. Leylines are stream of energy around the world, there are four basic elements Wind, Fire, Earth, Water Leylines. I hope you can gain something in this, Negi- kun "

Later that afternoon, Negi in an open field practices to tap into Leylines, Kotaro the Inugami is just silently watching Negi.

Kotaro "Hey! Negi! What kind of technique are you practicing?"

Negi "I'm not sure, Keitaro-san calls this technique "LeyLines" Still trying to focus his Chi to match a Leyline.

Kotaro "Hmm ….. So is this Keitaro person really strong? "

Negi "Yes. He is."

Kotaro grinning "Negi! Tell where I can find this Keitaro person! I want to challenge him to a duel!"

Negi sweat drops "Errr … I think you better not Kotaro-san, Keitaro-san wouldn't like that."

Kotaro "You never know if you don't try, by the way Negi how the Leyline technique? Got the hang of it? "

Negi "I think so." taps into a Wind Leyline. He feels his whole body is light as a feather as he takes a single step. He vanished into tin air and leaving all his clothes that he was wearing behind.

Negi's all female students are bathing themselves in the schools in door bath pool. At the corner of the pool, Yukihiro Ayaka relaxed herself she dozes off. She imagines that she and her beloved Negi-sensei are having a candle light dinner. Then something appeared on her lap, it was Negi, a naked Negi and he was unconscious.

In Ayaka's mind it's like a blessing given by the gods, even if it not real she wants to hug this adorable 10 year old kid. Negi still unconscious feels something enveloping his body. It was soft and warm, as he wakes up. He see Ayaka's face coming near his, she was going to kiss him. Negi panicked and screamed which make matters worst, because a number of young females (All Negi's Students) are coming near his location. Negi in sensory overload fainted.

Somewhere at corner of the pool

Asuna "Negi no Baka! "

The next day ………………………..

At Mahora Campus main gate.

An elegantly looking woman with long black hair is asking for directions on how to get to certain class. Meanwhile at the same time Takahata is astounded how strong this Chi that he felt, even Evangeline is alarmed, in their mind yet another outsider with enormous power came into the Mahora Campus.

Negi in his class, just almost finish teaching, then someone gently knocks at the door. As Negi opens the door.

Motoko "Excuse me, is Sakurazaki-san here ?"

Negi "You mean Setsuna- san? Yes, she one of my students" Calls Setsuna "Setsuna-san, someone looking for you."

Motoko point of view she's a bit surprise to see a 10 year old boy as teacher. As she enters Negi's classroom.

Setsuna suddenly stood up out her seat. She was in shock for a few seconds " Aoyoma, Motoko- dono, I … I…. never expected you to come this early."

Mana, Kaede, and Ku-Fei felt very uneasy, because of Motoko's Chi.

Kaede in her thoughts "So this Aoyoma, Motoko, this feeling …. She's really powerful as everyone says."

Then one the Mahora Cheer Leader Club suddenly stands up , it was Sakurako , Shiina

Shiina shouting "Aoyoma, Motoko! The famous writer and novelist!"

Misa "WHAT! She's the one who wrote novels like To love a Ronin, and her latest novel Maiden yearning for love."

A couple of girls come near Motoko; the girls want to have their book to be autographed by Motoko.

Then Setsuna in an angry tone "Please show respect Aoyoma- dono. She's the headmaster of my discipline; She's also a shrine maiden/Leader of Shin Mei Ryu school.

Motoko smiling " Setsuna-chan, I'm not at all offended, in fact I'm very delighted to have is many people to read my work. And Setsuna-chan" Blushing lightly " I'm not a maiden anymore." Smiling .

All of the girls in the class blushed.

Motoko "Setsuna- chan do you know where I can find Keitaro- Sama?"

All of the girls are quite taken back by the honorific that Motoko used .

Asuna "Motoko-san…… you and Keitaro-san …….. …"

Motoko smiling "I' am Keitaro, Urashima's betrothed. His future and mine are intertwined."

All of the girls especially Setsuna are shocked.

Setsuna still trying to digest on what she heard "Err….. Keitaro-dono will back later, think he somewhere at the campus grounds."

Motoko let's out a small sigh, then Negi tells her…..

Negi "Keitaro- Nisan is at the World Tree, I think he doing some investigating, If you like I can bring you there "

Motoko looking pleased " Well, thank you ."

At the foot of the World Tree, Keitaro is completely absorb on his work, he marvel at the mystical energy that the World Tree has, He concluded it has the same mystical power as the Abandon inn at Hinata-sou. Then suddenly he felt a very strong Chi. This aura that he felt has a strong yearning for him, it was very kind and calming. Then a strong gust wind blew, showers of cherry blossom petals fill the area. As Keitaro look at the direction of petals.

Keitaro loss for words just stood, as he saw Motoko, He felt time grounded to a halt, Mokoto rushes towards him. She buries her face on his chest and her arms embraced him with firmness and affection. She began sobbing lightly.

Motoko "Keitaro, I wanted to see you ……. " Sobbing " I've been longing and searching for you my love."

Keitaro stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do, the only thing that registered was his arms , it gently hugs Motoko. Other than that, his mind is blank.

……………………………………………………………………………………

After the Motoko formally introduces herself to Negi, and to his class, Later to Takahata and other factuality members. (Which are in fact Mages themselves). Headmaster Konoe suggested that Mokoto and Keitaro have a sparing match. One thing lead to another

At the Mahora training Dojo. Negi, select members of his class, Takahata and the Headmaster are on the sidelines. Motoko is her familiar Shin Mei Ryu garb (White shirt/ Red skirt) while Keitaro wears a kendo uniform (White on top/ Blue on below) . Both wear using Bokkens (Wooden Sword)

Motoko ready her stance, it was a Battou-jits technique ( Or quick draw) while Keitaro use his favored Ni Toryu Style (Double blade) .

The match began both swordfighters vanishes in to thin air, their sword clashed leaving a powerful aftershock, after a couple of clashes. Keitaro distances him and calmly spoke " Zan Ku Zen Go Riyu Ha!" (Air Cutting Blade Five Impact) he unleashed five successive blade like energy at Motoko. Motoko very calmly smiles and instantly focusing her Chi "Shin- Ku ZAN KU ZEN!"(True Air Cutting Blade) a very large energy erupted form her sword , overpowering the five energy attacks and it was going straight for Keitaro.

Keitaro quickly charges in with his dual sword (wooden) and slices in half this massive energy coming in front of him.

At the back ground Negi and company are amazed on the sword fighting skill that both fighters has shown . Asuna asked Negi who does he think will win.

Negi "Both of them seem to be really good, but ……. I think Keitaro-nisan will lose."

Ku-Fei "What make you think so? Negi-Bozu?"

Negi " I think form what've seen Aoyoma-san is a much better sword fighter than Keitaro-nisan."

Setsuna "The next blow will decide who the winner of this match is."

In classic samurai style, both fighters pass through each other. Both of are standing on the opposite side of the corner. Motoko Bokken (Wooden sword) was slice into two.

Keitaro "I've lost" his two Bokken slowly turn in powder. He drops on Dojo's wooden floor, tried and gasping for air "I think I'll be resting here for awhile, it been quite sometime since I've used this much energy." He dozes –off, on the Dojo's floor.

Mokoto near Keitaro and gently lift his head on her lap, let Keitaro sleep more comfortably. Negi being a true gentleman asked everyone to leave and let those two have the privacy they needed.

Two hours later. Keitaro slowly opens his eyes, he saw Motoko's face she was smiling, and he feels his head was on her lap.

Keitaro still tried "Hi, Motoko-chan, how long was I out?"

Motoko in a good mood "Not particularity long." Sees Keitaro trying to get up but still can't "Keitaro-sama please don't push yourself too much."

Keitaro still fatigued and his head still on Motoko's lap he gently strokes Motoko's hair "Motoko-chan you're even stronger as I've remembered" took a deep breath " Your even much more beautiful since I've last seen you."

Motoko blushing and smiles "Thank you, Keitaro-sama"

After that there was a long silence

Motoko "Keitaro-sama, aren't you coming home with me? To Kyoto."

Keitaro is hesitant to answer "Motoko-chan please forgive me , I can't I still got work to do ……. …….. Please understand ……… ……"

Motoko unusually calm smiles "I understand." She nears face to Keitaro and deeply kisses on the lips. Keitaro felt pleasure and something else, it like something the feeling that your Chi is being sealed.

Keitaro uses all his remaining strength to break away for this enticing kiss. In a surprise tone "Motoko- chan what the meaning of this!" He feels that his chi is being suppressed.

Motoko "Since your not coming home with me as a warrior, I decided to seal up your techniques, and to make you live a life of a common man, I will only unseal it after you come home with me." Smiling "And now your not going to run away form me ever again."

Keitaro "But …… Motoko-chan I begged of you please, I need these skills especially now, I gave a man word to Negi's father to look after him, there are unseen forces that are at play that may or may not involve danger to Negi. I just can't back down after I've gave my word!"

Motoko "What about Setsuna-chan? I can ask her to protect Negi-kun. I see a lot of potential in her."

Keitaro "Setsuna-chan is a good and a reliable fighter, but she the same level as Negi-kun, I cannot be at ease knowing that a couple of teenagers fighting a number egotistical mages."

Motoko "Hmm what if I train Setsuna to be stronger, so she can protect Negi."

Keitaro comes up with a scheme that he know that he'll regret "If Setsuna-chan can defeat Negi-kun, I'll willing come with you and …… ….." swallows deeply " And marry you! But Negi-kun wins you know I get to stay here ."

Motoko evil grin "This that so, it a deal ! just tell me when !"

Keitaro "3 days form now!"

Motoko "My dear Keitaro-sama I'm sure you'll be a handsome groom for me. I'll make sure that Setsuna is a fighter that Negi-kun can't beat.."

Some where both Setsuna and Negi felt a cold shiver down there spine.

Later that day Keitaro comes to Negi's room and told about the situation, Asuna protest while Konoka ask Keitaro why doesn't he and Motoko just get married and everyone will be happy . Keitaro pointed out that he has many complicated matters, and he still enjoyed his life as an explorer/ archeologist, most importantly Keitaro spoke "I still love my FREEDOM!" Negi agrees to help Keitaro. In Negi's point of view Keitaro saved him and his students. That why he owes Keitaro.

Keitaro shows Negi his trump card, even if Motoko sealed his fighting technique. It did not affect his other abilities such using Rune magic, and more importantly his Image Tracing magic. With tracing abilities you can make objects appear with just a thought, in Keitaro's case it's main focus on weapons. Keitaro taught Negi the basic of tracing magic and gave Negi an advice "Most of the time the strongest weapon isn't the best weapon. Think of the situation around you, make it your weapon."

On the day of the match, Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Ku-Fei, Haruna, Chisame, Yue, Nodoka and Kazumi. Are on the bystander sits. They are waiting for Negi and Setsuna to arrive.

The first to arrive is Setsuna and Motoko. Then later followed by Keitaro and Negi.

Motoko nodded to Setsuna to go on the ring. Keitaro gives a thumbs up to Negi.

Keitaro "What ever happens it all right."

As Negi reaches the ring.

Setsuna "Negi-sensei ,please back down, I don't want to hurt you."

Negi give a child like smile "Setsuna-san I not here to hurt anyone, especially any of my students."

Setsuna let out a sign "Guess there no helping it" readies herself into hand to hand combat.

As match begins Negi tried to instant move, but before he does, Setsuna is already in front of him, Negi blocks the kick and push a couple of meters. As Negi tries to recover his ground, behind him, Setsuna is focusing her aura in her fist. She hits Negi on the back. Negi tumbles on the ground, but back flips to recover his footing.

Setsuna "Negi-sense let us please stop, I'm much stronger than before."

Negi standing up "Yes, you are, Setsuna- san, but before we can say this match is over, I must show some of my moves." Taps into both fire and wind Leylines.

Giving an offensive and speed boost Negi was finally able to match Setsuna momentum. Still Setsuna has the upper hand using only her hand uses "Ku Su Ryu Sen" a wave of chi was heading his way, Negi tried to match it with his attack spells FULGARATIO ALBICANS!" A bolt of lighting appeared on his hand, but couldn't stop this raging chi coming towards him. Negi thought of Keitaro's Battleship Slicing Sword. On instant a huge light materialize.

Negi was able to block this large chi attack by using the sword as cover, but Setsuna continue with her assault. The only choice was to defend, the sword took the blunt of the attack, and it was broken into two. Negi feeling tried, he feels that he on the losing end of this match.

Negi thinking "What can I do? I what is the strongest move that I can muster? Wait ,The Strongest attack isn't always the best ……. ……. I'm fighting Setsuna- san right? The BEST way to defeat her …….." Losses consciousness.

A light began to envelope his body and there were a lot of smoke. Setsuna and the other are in shock. What on Earth did Negi do? After the smoke clears, Negi in his 15 year form wearing a white tux .

Negi "Hi Setsuna-chan! Can we have a date after this match?"

Setsuna taken back on what she heard " Daaaa ….Date ?"

Negi "Well if it's against the law to date someone as cute and beautiful as you I would break that law without a second thought."

Setsuna her cheeks are red "Shut up! Can't you see that we're in a middle of a match !"

Setsuna began her assault but Negi in 15 year old form lazily dodge and blocks all of her attacks, Negi suddenly teleports behind Setsuna, He gently blew into her ear, Setsuna felt a sensation that she never felt before her knees became weak, she's losing focus. She uses a backspin kick to distant themselves.

Setsuna angry "Why you little brat! Try that again I'll destroy you!"

Negi smiling happy "But you seem to be enjoying it. Setsuna-chan I'm no brat, If I'm a brat then I can't do this right ?"

Negi teleport in front of Setsuna grabs her waist making her lean backwards, Negi face is just a couple centimeters away.

Setsuna face red like a tomato "Ne…….. ……. Negi- sensei …….."

Negi smiling "I remember you told me to look only at you, Setsuna-chan, you are truly beautiful." Deep kiss

Setsuna struggles but give in eventually, she became unconscious, Negi's 15 year old from began to shine and it slowly disappeared.

Negi still puzzled "What happen just happen?" Looks around at the everybody they have this weird look " Did I just lost!"

Then Kazumi come on the ring and announces "And the winner by Technical Kiss out! NEGIIIIII SPRINGFIELD!"

Then Setsuna wakes up Negi sensed killer aura coming form her .

Setsuna very angry tone "NEGI SPRINGFIELD!"

Negi crosses his arms "I'm sorry Setsuna-san I don't know what happen. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you, if I said anything out there I really didn't mean it " Then saw Setsuna tears forming on her eyes .

Setsuna crying "So the things that you told me are just lies!"

Negi scratching his head "EH?"

Setsuna sobbing then slaps Negi on the face "I hate you! Negi-sensei!"

Began dashing off.

Then Keitaro pats Negi back "It's seem that you two will have an interesting relationship on the future. It will be some growing pains for you Negi-kun."

Next chapter

The So called aftermath of the kiss,

Note: I hope you guys like what I've written, I feel the story quite rushed. Anyway hope u guys enjoy reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Negima X Love Hina Fan fiction

Chapter 3 : The So-called Aftermath of a kiss ………

After the match, at the ring side, Motoko approaches Keitaro. She congratulates Him on Negi's victory, if you can call it one.

Motoko "You've won your bet, Keitaro- sama."

Keitaro scratches his at the back of his head "So it seems, by the way Motoko-chan…. Err can you please unseal my Chi."

Motoko smirking "I don't remember that being the part of the deal, if I remembered correctly you only said If Negi win you get to stay here." Sees Keitaro looking slightly depress. "I'm just kidding, Keitaro-sama " She points out two of her fingers and gently poke his chest.

Keitaro feels like a load of weight was taken of his shoulders, he lets out a sigh of relief. Both he and Motoko see a group of Negi's students, girls namely Haruna and Kazumi teasing Negi., asking like how did Setsuna's lips taste like, while at a corner Yue, is consoling a shocked Nodoka. As usual Asuna in a bad mood trying to ignore Negi's constant pleas on what happen.

Negi in a worried tone "Asuna-san please tell me what happen! What did I done to make Setsuna-san upset like that?"

Asuna very annoyed "Can you put a sock in it! Figure it out for yourself! I'm leaving!" leaves the area

Negi "Wait! Asuna-san!" then Kaede comes near him.

Kaede and Konoka explain what happen.

Negi feeling guilty "I did that to Setsuna-san …… ……. " in his thoughts " I'm a failure as a teacher, as her friend, and more importantly as a gentle man." Then spoke to Kaede "Please tell where did Setsuna-san go! I must apologies to her! "

Keitaro gently taps Negi's shoulder "Negi-kun, I think it's best that you leave her alone for awhile, give her time to sort things out."

Negi "But, Keitaro-Nisan, What I did to her was way more than and beyond rude. I must apologies to her right away!"

Keitaro "Well partly you got the sticking point, I would also add what you said to her made matters more complicated things."

Negi still do not remember what exactly happen, all that he knew are he unknowing kissed Setsuna "Did I said some thing very offensive to Setsuna-san?"

Motoko crosses her arms on her chest spoke in a verse "Having told been sweet blissful melodies and telling a young maiden that she's truly beautiful, then having her feeling of self worth crumble in an instant, for she was told, it was just all a lie ."

Negi still not getting the meaning "Anyway, I must see Setsuna-san, now I must tell her I'm really sorry. It's very ungentlemanly if I didn't."

Keitaro "Negi-kun? What is a gentle man?"

Negi "A gentleman is person that makes people around him feels comfortable, and comfortable to themselves."

Keitaro "Correct, Negi-kun, if you now go to Setsuna-chan, even if your intention are true, will she be comfortable seeing you? After what just happen? Recently?"

Negi " ……… ………. ………… "

Keitaro "Just give both of yourselves some time, wait for things to calm down." Looks at Motoko "Motoko-chan I leave Setsuna-chan to you."

Motoko impressed by how Keitaro handled the situation nodded "I understand."

Somewhere at Mahora Campus, at a small park. Setsuna is sitting on a bench, she's trying sort out her confused feelings.

Setsuna in her thoughts "I shouldn't have slap Negi-sensei." Felt guilty "I treat Negi- sensei as an important friend." Remembers Negi's face in 15 year old form, then her heart started to beat rapidly "Why does my heart beats so fast, one moment I'm angry at him and now I'm feeling this." Then she sees Motoko.

The Motoko sat beside Setsuna. She asked Setsuna if she wanted to talk. Setsuna starts telling her about the events that she and friends encountered like the trip to Kyoto, the Mohora martial art tournament and such.

Setsuna "For a 10 a year old, Negi-sensei, sometimes the way he acts is beyond his age, in those times ….. …… "Hesitantly "He looked cool."

Motoko smiles "So Setsuna-chan, it seem to me that you like Negi –kun."

Setsuna flabbergasted " It's not like that, Aoyoma-dono."

Motoko "So do you dislike Negi-kun?"

Setsuna "It not that I don't like him, to me Negi-sensei is a valuable friend, and I have Ojuo-sama (Konoka) ."

Motoko sweat drop upon hearing what Setsuna said I have Ojuo –Sama "Setsuna- chan, I think it better for you and Negi-kun to be friends for now. Negi-kun being a 10 year child he still has a lot to learn about love." Then smirking " Unless you Setsuna-chan, want to teach Negi-kun." Laughs.

Setsuna in a defensive tone "Motoko-dono, please stop teasing me about Negi-sensei."

Motoko "I understand, Setsuna-chan for now I think best that you and Negi-kun stay as friends. I know that you treasure your friendship with him, but just a reminder friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship never."

Setsuna is astounded by what Motoko just said. Motoko tells Setsuna that she got something to do, and leaves the park. Setsuna still on the bench looks up the blue sky still wondering what to do.

Meanwhile, Keitaro asked Negi how he was able to Change form Negi explain that he really didn't know what he did on the last moments of the match.

Keitaro put his right hand on his chin he is in deep thought "Negi was able to materialize his physical appearance by tracing magic and his innate magical abilities. Being just ten years old. This is child truly terrifying. His father was right about the Springfield bloodline."

Keitaro sees Negi skulking at the corner; Negi is being comforted by his pal Camo.

The next two days later. At Negi's class. Negi was lecturing on how to use English adverbs and such. Meanwhile at seat number 15, where Setsuna was seated, Setsuna feels very uncomfortable every time she sees Negi, in her mind when she sees him, an image of a 15 year old teenager always comes in her mind, she now know that she can't see him as the same as before, as just an happy energetic kid that want to find and emulate his father."

Setsuna try to shrug off her perplexing thoughts in her mind " Negi-kun is just a kid, well he is adorable and such …… ……. If he turn if 15 years old." Light pink blush on face " I'm very sure he'll be very dashing and handsome ….. …….. WHAT THE HECK! I'm not in control of my thoughts, what happening to me!"

Near Setsuna's desk Konoka notices that Setsuna, to her it seem she's not feeling to well.

Konoka stand up to call Negi attention "Negi- sensei, I think , Set-Chan is sick. She's not feeling well."

Setsuna "Ojo-sama, I 'm just fine……. ….." sees Negi coming near her heart rapidly beats.

Negi "Setsuna- san, are you alright?" extending his hand on her shoulder.

Setsuna in a knee jerk reaction quickly slap away Negi's hand and in a loud tone "Don't touch me!" everyone in class was surprised, Setsuna realizing just what happen " Negi- sensei I didn't mean to ……….. …….." She sees Negi face he looked hurt, not physically but emotionally hurt. " I ….. I'm ……. "She quick stood up and exited the class room.

In the hallway Setsuna is running, in her mind she tells herself she didn't mean to do that to Negi, but the Negi the hurtful look that he gave her, she felt a sharp pain in her heart, it more painful than any physical wound(s) that she ever felt.

Back the class room all of the girls are chat on what happen, Ayaka angrily declare that she will find Setsuna give her a piece of her mind. At the corner Negi is kneeing down with an anime like Aura of gloom

Negi comically tears running down of his face "Waaaahhhh, Setsuna- san still hates me !"

Later, after the class has been dismissed. Negi with Asuna still in the now empty classroom. Asuna is kind of trying to cheer him up, by telling him that Setsuna is not that kind of person to hold a grudge, but still Negi was depress. Asuna tells Negi that she'll get a canned juice, so she leaves the classroom.

Negi now alone is still mumbling, the classroom door slowly opens, it was Setsuna. Setsuna give a hand signal for Negi to follow her.

On the upper deck of Mahora Campus. Setsuna not facing Negi

Setsuna "Negi-sensei, I …… ……." Before she can speak Negi cuts her off

Negi down on his knees "Setsuna-san, I apologies for what done! What I did was wrong! Please forgive me! If you want to hit me for what I've done ! I accept the consequences of my actions! I just want the old Setsuna-san back! Please don't hate me! I still want you to be my friend! "

Setsuna looks at Negi to her amazement she found him very cute and adorable she quickly shrug off it "Negi-kun, I should be the one to ask for forgiveness, I shouldn't have hit you. Remember I promised to you if anything happen to you I'll to your side without failure, to me Negi-kun is an important friend of mine."

Negi feels relive "Thank you Setsuna–san!"

Setsuna slowly coming to Negi "But ……… " She lean down a bit and kiss Negi on the forehead " When you're a little bit older …… …….. I want to slowly tell you my secret desire … …."

At a the back ground a lone figure watch and heard what happen , it was Asuna

After the Setsuna incident things settled down, but not as it use to be, Setsuna frequently and secretly asked Negi to tutor her privately with her English language skill. After the lesson Setsuna and Negi just talk about things mostly random stuff, like the weather, school, their friends and about martial arts. At times Setsuna gives a happy smile, a smile that is only reserve for Negi.

At the Mahora Campus, at the fountain, a young boy sat on the ledge of the fountain for quite some time. Negi in his mind he's thinking about to two girls. Nodoka and Setsuna. He remembers when Nodoka kissed and confessed her feeling towards him, and then he now remembers Setsuna. He remembers what she said when she kind of confessed to him. He began to scratch his head.

Negi in his thoughts "Nodoka-san is cute, but Setsuna is cute also, Argg ….. Thinking about this is giving me a lot of headache …… …… I don't understand girls ….. ….. The way they feel…. ….." Then notices Camo on his shoulder.

Camo "Aniki what's troubling you?"

Negi "Camo, if a teenage girl tells you When you're a bit older, I want to tell you my secret desire What does it mean ?"

Camo evilly smirking "Well, Aniki even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand" imagining something dirty.

Negi "Camo, does it means that she likes me?"

Camo face faults in his mind "Yare Yare, Aniki is just 10 years, it understandable, if he becomes a teenager. Hehehe I'm sure he'll have an interesting love life ."

Around the corner Konoka call out and greeted Negi and Camo. Konoka tell him that she's very thankful that she has met him, how he influences the lives of her friends, especially Setsuna for the better. She jokingly adds if he can turn into a 15 year old to kiss her like he did to Setsuna and she giggles. Of course Negi protested adding what he did to Setsuna was wrong even if it was an accident.

Then Konoka, began feeling ill, she suddenly glowed, and she hold tightly her chest. She emitted some kind of pulse. Everything it pulsated, she felt pain and she fainted. Negi catches her just before she hit the ground.

Negi see Konoka's face winch in pain, he quickly lifts her up and dash out of the area.

At the room where Asuna, Konoka and Negi stayed in.

Konoka is on her bed, she was in pain. Negi tried every known healing spell that he know on her but it didn't work, the only thing that he could do was to make her fall sleep and to num the pain. Negi is thinking desperately on now to help Konoka.

Negi pulls out on his pocket a small PDA; he calls the only person that could help him on this situation.

Keitaro tunneled under the World Tree a couple of meters deep, he accidentally falls into a deep crevasse leading into Library Island. As he landed, he saw two giant wyverns and a huge serpent with 3 heads. Wearing a jacket labeled T.A.S.(Tactical Aggressor Squadron) . He quickly materializes large high velocity rifle/cannon on his right hand and began engaging the monsters.

Keitaro "Aw crap, a 3 headed monster, 2 wyverns. All I need now is a one eyed Cyclops" spoke cynically. Notices his PDA ringing. He used his left hand to answer. He saw a worried stricken Negi and he was quickly bombarded by Negi panicked voice.

Negi on the PDA "Keitaro-Nisan please help me! Konoka-san is ill! My healing spell won't work on her!"

Keitaro while shooting his weapon and dodging the monsters attacks he tells Negi to calm down. Negi tells him what happened to Konoka that she's emitting strange magical energy and it was pulsating outside of her body. Then Konoka's mystery illness started to act up again.

Konoka in pain "Negi- kun ….. ….. It burns ……. …… It hurts ……. …."

Negi worried "Konoka-san! Konoka-san! Please hold on!" he use a spell to dissipate the pain but it didn't work. On the Keitaro PDA saw what's happening.

Keitaro "Magic Backfire Syndrome."

Keitaro explain to Negi that Konoka has a lot of excess magical energy which she can't properly control. Basically the build up excess energy is the cause of her pain. He adds if left untreated it is fatal.

Keitaro "Okay here what you need to do, first find the level frequency, synchronize with it, and **_gently touch her chest_**. In doing so you'll be acting as filter, to clear out any harmful energy. Negi I'm quite busy right now, I'll call later." Shut down the PDA.

Negi serious look " Okay" He find the frequency, and synchronize and remember something he can't do " I can't just touch Konoka- san breast! I … I can't do this …."

Camo smirking "Come Aniki, it a medical emergency! Aren't you sure it wasn't both of her breast?"

Negi "Camo! " See Konoka face winching in pain

Konoka " Negi kun …… ……"

Negi hesitantly "Konoka- san please forgive me!" touched both her breasts. Then both them glowed. Konoka felt relived and quickly fell asleep.

Konoka sleeping giggled " That tickles ….. ……."

Camo "I think its better that you take off her bra too."

Negi "Camo!"

Asuna, Kaede, and Yue is showing their dormitory to Motoko. As Asuna and company enter her room. They saw a bright light enveloping both Negi and Konoka, and they saw something else. They saw Negi touching Konoka's breast or to them more like caressing Konoka's breast.

Asuna in a fit of rage summons her Harissen whacks Negi throwing him off , in doing so accidentally removes Konoka's bra.

Asuna "Why you little perverted brat ! Assaulting Konoka-chan while she's as sleep."

Negi panicked "It not what you think Asuna-san!" and saw blushing faces of Kaede. Yue and Motoko. Then Konoka's face winch in pain, He quickly touches again Konoka's breast. This only infuriates Asuna, others while has a sweat drops on their head on the situation. Camo quickly intervenes and tells the situation, that Negi this trying to control the excess magic coming form Konoka.

Negi "I really don't want to do this, but I can't just do nothing while Konoka-san is suffering!"

Then Asuna tell Kaede and Motoko that she stand guard and watch if Negi does something more perverted, she'll smack him hard. Kaede, Yue and Motoko decided to leave.

Late that evening, Asuna on a corner, fall as sleeps.

Negi in a trance state continues to treat Konoka's illness as Konoka slowly regains consciousness . She felt all the pain that is slowly fading and while she was unconscious, she Negi's presence, it protected her and it felt very warm and tender. She also felt secured, by this very gentle and kind presence.

Negi awaking for a trance state "Konoka- san?" felt relived "Are you feeling much better?"

Konoka having a Cheerful or Carefree personality smiles and feels something tickling because of the treatment, she kind of giggles "I'm feeling much better, I don't know what you did, but thank you Negi-kun." Then see both Negi's hand touching both her of her breast. She blushed and smiling " I never known that Negi- kun is that bold, Negi-kun you better take responsibly on what you did to me." Giggles.

Negi see both of his hand on Konoka's breast, panicking he try remove is hand but for some reason like there an energy bond, he can't take off his hand off her breast in his mind " Why can't I take them off! My hand it's stuck!"

Konoka blushing "My, my Negi-kun, I guess I have tell my grandpa that found I person that I want be as my fiancé, Negi-kun, you better grow up quickly." Giggles.

Negi really panicking "But … But ….. What about Setsuna-san …….. "

Konoka " I wouldn't mind Set-chan and Me being married to you" playfully giggles

Negi feel his mind spinning then someone enters their room is was Setsuna, Setsuna heard the Konoka was ill, but when she saw what Negi is doing to Konoka and blushed really hard , thus insuring more chaos.

Camos just watch and smirked wildly he know that Negi innocent childhood won't last for long.

Next Chapter: The Trillion Euro man , Keitaro wanted!

Note. I hope the readers like what I wrote; I'm trying to put what I picture on my head into words and having lot of hard time. Any way I hope you guys like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Negima X Love Hina Fanfiction

The man with a trillion Euro bounty! Urashima, Keitaro wanted!

At Wales, at a high level conference of Wizards, they are discussing about the "Keitaro" problem. Most of the council thinks of Keitaro as a loose cannon, a very powerful one to be exact. They state that Keitaro doesn't care if the whole world knows about "Magic", about wizards and such mystical abilities. A council member proposes that they should try convincing Keitaro, and use force if necessary. A member of the council scuffed at that notion. He tells even if they send a battalion size army of mages and knights, Keitaro would slap them silly and send them packing back to Wales. At the senior sit, a figure slams is fist on the table, this figure wore heavy knight's armor.

Ritter Von Kaiser, he was Keitaro former comrade at arms was angry at the other council members; he really didn't like what he's hearing, he openly rejects at the others council proposal of "containing" the Keitaro problem. He tells them without Keitaro's aid, Wales would have been a total waste land a couple of months ago. He spoke in anger "So this is the way you people treat someone who risked his life to save you're pathetic little necks! If LightHalzen hear this crap form you, she's turn you into an ermine at an instant!"

A couple of council members tells that LightHalzen, her affection for Keitaro has affected her judgment and she has no moral authority to lead the council. Ritter was about to unsheathe his sword, to smite down this lowlife of a council. To Ritter there are few people that earned his utmost trust and respect, and two of these people were Sophie La Vien Graf LightHalzen and Keitaro Urashima.

Then 3 of the of the council that spoke ill about Keitaro was suddenly turn into an ermine, A young woman enters, this woman has light brown hair, has small braid of hair on her left side of her face and wore glasses. She is very beautiful (Note if you guys played Xenosaga episode one I've modeled Sophie LightHalzen to have the same appearance of Shion Uzuki)

Sophie gave a cold icy stare at the council members she spoke "If I hear anyone insulting Keitaro, I will turn them into ermines."

The whole council fell silent and decide to end their meeting

Outside of the hall.

Sophie calls out to Ritter.

Sophie "Ritter, please control your temper, you were almost to strike down a council member." Crosses her arms on her chest "I can see it on the headlines "The famed Ritter Von Kaiser strikes down a member of the magic council, The council is beaten to a bloody pulp." Giggles.

Ritter sweat drops anime style "Errr. ….. Sophie isn't it more scandalous ….. On what you did …… Turning then into an ermine."

Sophie laugh softy "Don't worry about those guys , they wouldn't want to caught on public as ermine, it's a total embarrassment for a council to be turn into an ermine even if it's a short while." Then her mood dampen a bit "Say, Ritter, do you have any news on Keitaro ?"

Ritter let's out a sigh "I've sent my best scouts all over the world, still I have no news on his whereabouts. After all this Keitaro where dealing with."

Sophie " I see, I've tried my magic to search for him, by still I can't locate him …….. ……. I don't understand ……. ……. Why would he just leave …….. ……. If he asked me to come with him I would leave everything behind for him …… "

Ritter took a deep breath "May be it's because he knows that you would leave everything behind for him, your position at Wales, your wealth and your prestige."

Sophie looking pained "My position, my wealth and prestige, can't help me fill this a large void in my heart, I want is to be with him, just plain simple life with him."

Ritter sympathies with Sophie, she being just 23 has a burden of leading the Magic association of Wales. A duty and pressure she was to deal with, everyday.

Ritter "Who know Sophie, maybe fate will smile on you, after all, if Keitaro uses his pactio card I'm sure you can find him."

Sophie "Ha! As if he needs to, Keitaro the "Ace Attacker" the only time he would use it it if he's ……… ……….. I can't imagine, No! I don't want to imagine, it pain me to see him suffering , and He joking always call himself immortal ……. ……….." clenched her fist " He always abuse his "immortality" to defend me, it only left him with scars all over his body, I couldn't protect him, he always protected me … … …."

Ritter tries to end the topic he know that he hit an emotional nerve in Sophie "Sophie, when the time comes, if Keitaro uses his pactio, go to him, I'll watch over Wales, I swear by my knights honor I'll hold the fort while your away."

Sophie thanked Ritter; to her even if Ritter is not related to her, she treats him like a wise older brother. Ritter tells that he got to report to his brigade. Sophie looks at a window and opens it she looks at the blue sky and remembers something What Keitaro told her not so long ago.

Keitaro "You know Sophie, Love is the magic that every common person can use

…"

Unknown to Sophie and Ritter some council member are plotting something.

……………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile at Mahora Campus, At Star Brooks café, Keitaro sat at a table having a meal, after having many so called adventures at Library Island. He's a bit tried, and wanted to take a time-off in his investigation of the "World Tree" . Then he saw Negi and couple of his students ( Namely Ayaka, Makie, and the Twins Fuuka, Fumika) walking down the street. Negi and company are having a happy conversation.

Keitaro trough his observation he take a mental note he states that Ayaka has a big obsession on Negi, while Makie is very fond of this young mage, while the twins Keitaro conclude those two are having puppy love on Negi.

Keitaro has a "To watch person list" on the list are the names of Negi's students (Female).On the top of the "Alert List" is Ayaka, Evangeline, then Haruna and Kazumi.

Keitaro shudder when he has the image of Ayaka kidnapping Negi and do something explicit (Sexual) things on the young boy, on Evangeline case he think that she has an ulterior motive, she might turn Negi into "A Vampire's Lover" . While on Haruna and Kazumi if they knew the secret of Negi's linage those two will surely take away this young boy innocence's even before he's a teenager. As for the other girls he concluded that there attraction for Negi is more like seeing him as an adorable kid, well there are exceptions. Namely Azuna, Nodoka, Yue, Konoka, Makie and surprisingly now Setsuna, if they continued nurture their feeling towards Negi, trough time, eventually things with get complicated for Negi.

Keitaro remembers what Nagi informs him, that Nagi has 3 children **form 3 different women, **and if any male Springfield "makes out" with a girl, the girl will be endowed with magical and physical boost on their ability.

Keitaro in his mind and mentally shudders "Man, just being 10, he already that popular with the girls, if this keeps up, I think there with be a Springfield dynasty very soon." Then he notices Motoko.

Motoko wearing a teacher uniform sees Keitaro having a meal. She calls out to him, Keitaro responded. Motoko sat at his table, she orders a coffee. Keitaro asked her why is she dressed like a Mohora Campus faculty member. She tells that a couple of students requested her to be a guest teacher on their literature class.

Both Motoko and Keitaro started talking about Negi and how popular he is at his students. Then Motoko sees a family passing by (Father, Mother and a Child). She for quite sometime she has been thinking of her future with Keitaro, when will they start having a family, she for one, wanted to have a child of her own.

Keitaro sensing the topic, he code named "Alert B" or "Alert C" (B stand for baby, C is Children) quickly tries to change the topic.

Keitaro "How's Tsuruko-dono and Keiryunosuke-dono doing?"

Motoko "They're doing just fine ….. ….. "Lightly smiles "My older sister is expecting another child, she's 2 months pregnant."

Keitaro feels he got his gun and shot himself on the foot, he put his hand on his face. Instead of defusing the situation he ignited it, he knows other than explosives, women are as he liable them "volatile hazardous materials"

Motoko her face blushing, she tries to hide it " I'd wish that Keitaro-sama and I were married already, I'd wish that ……. ……." Really blushing "Keitaro-sama and I to start a family. After all I gave my purity to you, Keitaro-sama." Giggles.

Keitaro remembers, the time when he was going to leave the Shin Mei Ryu Shrine, Motoko asked a favor form him, to stay for one more day. Motoko tells him "I want you to give you something to remember me by………" That day they made love, Keitaro notes that he was overwhelmed. For almost two years when he stayed at the shrine, he saw Motoko, as calm, gentle and caring woman as a "Yamato Nadesco" type. When he and Motoko made love, let's just say Motoko was on "top" of the situation all the time. Keitaro shudder, to remember this "Guilty pleasure."

Keitaro "Motoko-chan I know this may sound selfish, please give me …… ……"

Motoko cut in " Give you time right ? … …… " gave a disappointed look " I understand …… ….. I will wait for you, just don't keep me **waiting for long**. Or else I'll have to drag you all the way back to Kyoto with me." Smiles.

Keitaro sensed Motoko chi, he could tell that Motoko issued an ultimatum; a lot of sweat are forming at the back of his head. Motoko tells that she got an appointment to keep.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Keitaro is strolling around the Campus grounds. Then he meets Chachamaru. Chachamaru formally bows, and asked Keitaro that her master Evangeline wants to meet with him. He agrees.

At Evangeline's Cabin in the woods, Evangeline waste no time and cuts to the chase, she asked, Keitaro why such a powerful person like him doing, wasting his time on looking after this boy Negi. Keitaro answered "Well it basically to protect Negi, form perverted **old hags** like you."

Evangeline pops an anime like vein on her head "If only I've not been cursed, I will make you eat your words."

Keitaro "Yare, Yare I bet on my Tokyo university grant that Nagi was one who put a curse on you, well it suits you **Oba-san** (Old lady or Granny)."

Evangeline furious "Say that again, I'll kill you!"

Keitaro snickered "Oba! Oba! Oba! Oba !) and laughs

Evangeline her blood boiling, she know that she can't do anything for now.

Keitaro "I'm more at ease, when Negi is with Chachamaru, I mean she a good girl, very polite and kind. You (Eva) should learn more on being a lady form her (Chachamaru) not some brat that's never matured, even if you're a hundreds of years older than me."

Chachamaru is pleasantly surprise to hear. Other than Negi and a few classmates, there someone treats her not like a thing but a person.

Evangeline angry for being compared to Chachamaru " So what words of wisdom can share with us, **Uncle Urashima**."

Keitaro "Maturity doesn't come with age; it just makes you old and bitter."

Evangeline hearing enough of Keitaro wise crack decided to leave and tells Chachamaru, to send Keitaro off.

Chachamaru escorted Keitaro outside of the cabin. Chachamaru apologies to Keitaro for her master's behavior and she thanked him for treating her as person not as a thing and she spoke "As much I want to help Negi-sensei, my abilities are limited for I'm bound to my master's command. I'm glad to know that there's someone like you (Keitaro) to help Negi-sensei."

Keitaro "Chachamaru- san I'm really glad that you do care for Negi-kun….. …… " Joking adds "It seems to me that you like Negi-kun also." Keitaro sees Chachamaru fidgeted, she turns away her face form Keitaro, she trying to hide her blush and slowly walks away.

Keitaro surprise to see on how Chachamaru acted "What the …… …… Don't tell me That She …. ….. Chachamaru ……. Argghhh this is giving me a headache ….. ….." Then he sensed something. He calmly and slowly walks away form the cabin.

Deep inside the forest, on a patch of open field, Keitaro stood there for awhile.

Keitaro in a serious tone "Come out! Show yourselves!"

In the shadows came out a couple of mercenaries.

Mercenary A "Urashima, Keitaro you're here by wanted by the Wales high council, for try to expose magic to the world!"

Mercenary B "Just peacefully come with us, after all, our contractor says that they want you unharmed, but if you resist we have the right use force if necessary to bring you to our contractor."

Mercenary C laughs " Looks like the Trillion Euros are in our pocket guys" He sees Keitaro as no threat to them, after all what's this plain average looking man going to do against them. They are skilled in both magic and close combat and they never been bested before.

Keitaro let's out a sigh "Guess there no helping it, Aw man, I hate being underestimated" Keitaro lazily lifts his left arm, using his runes, he multi cast all in the same time Flames, Lighting, Wind, Ice, Gravity spells. The first mercenary group were trap in a giant wall of flames, the second group was hit by Lighting and was paralyzed, the third group was in a tornado, they are like in high spin cycle of a washing machine, the fourth group was frozen like a ice popsicles, and the last group are in a gravity well they all could not move, because of the heavy gravity.

The mercenary after seeing what Keitaro is capable of decided to bring out their secret weapon. Dozen of combat droids surrounds Keitaro.

Keitaro in his mind "Not even close to Su's inventions." He quickly materializes two large revolvers (.75 Caliber) and began letting lose a hail of bullets on the combat droids that surrounded him

One by one the combat droids are beaten, but the mercenary says that their not finish yet, a large robot appeared. Then out of nowhere. A woman dressed in Mahora teacher uniform holding the Hinata blade, in mid air.

Motoko " SHIN ZAN GAN KEN!" (True Rock Slitting Sword) hits the robot severely damaging it.

Keitaro " ! Motoko-chan! What are you doing here?"

Motoko "We can talk later Keitaro." Point her sword to the mercenaries with a dead serious look " How dare you lowlifes attack, Keitaro-sama! I swear by my sword, I shall deliver divine punishment on you!" release a large amount of Chi.

Keitaro sees the large robot running amok " Motoko-chan we can deal with those idiots later, that robot has gone berserk, if we don't do something it might go to the school grounds." Mentally focusing "Motoko-chan please follow my lead."

Motoko nodded in agreement

Keitaro " I'll show what **Hyper Tracing** is all about" He quickly charges, at the berserk robot. He materializes two sub machine guns on his hand, then quickly change into two lever action shot guns, throws the shot guns away and using two high powered heavy machine guns. Release barrage after barrage of attacks, with one powerful kick, he send this robot up in the air. Motoko attacks, her sword emitting powerful flames hit the robot, then she prepare her next swing of her sword it was emitting fierce electricity, and finally cuts the robot in half.

The Mercenaries quickly retreated.

Keitaro "As expect of Motoko-chan, you're as strong as ever. Thanks."

Motoko see a piece of paper which belong to the mercenaries, she pick up the paper and saw a wanted poster with Keitaro face.

Motoko with a concern tone "Keitaro-sama, are you in some kind of trouble? Please tell me!"

Keitaro "Nah, those idiots must have mistaken me for someone else, and Motoko-chan please don't worry about it, I just need a warm bath to relax my nerves. Later, Motoko-chan." Quickly vanishes.

……………………………………………………………………………..

At Keitaro room, Keitaro immerse himself on the warm waters of the bath tub. He feels relaxed. Then he notices someone at the opening the bathroom door. Motoko covering herself with a towel, enter the bath. She asked Keitaro if she could wash his back, Keitaro even thou used to bathe together with Motoko when he used to stay at the Shrine. He reluctantly agrees. As he step out of the tub (wearing towel to cover below) on his compact muscular frame of his, showed a lot of battle scars, the most notable wounds are a large claw marks on his back and a very nasty looking slash running down his chest.

Motoko to her horror saw the many wounds that Keitaro has, she knew that these scars are new , and concludes, theses wound came form Keitaro's journey this past a year and a half.

Motoko asked in loud tones who are the one responsible for hurting him. Keitaro tries to make lame excuses, which he said these wounds of his came form an accident and adds that the wound on his chest are the result clumsiness, that he accidentally cut himself.

Motoko being a swordswoman knew he flat out lying, especially the one about his scar on his chest, she knew it wasn't self inflicted, She grab hold of his wrist, in angry tone tells him to stop lying to her. Then her hands felt Keitaro's scar on his wrist, she gently lets go of his hand.

The scars on Keitaro wrist are one of the proofs of his darkest hour, in the past he stabbed his wrist in a vain attempt to take his life. Motoko apologies, to him. Keitaro just quickly shrug it off as a simple misunderstanding spoke "It's just okay, Motoko-chan, let's just not talk about it."

After the Keitaro and Motoko finished taking a bath, and wore their clothes. The two got a chair and sat near the table. There was a couple of minutes of silence.

Keitaro "Motoko-chan, do you want some tea or juice?"

Motoko "Sure, tea would be nice."

As Keitaro stood up and turn his back, Motoko embraces him, she buries her face on his back shoulder her arms are on his waist. Tears slowly form on her eye, she tried to control it, but failed, the tears flow down her cheeks.

Motoko "Keitaro-sama, if you're going to continue on your travels, please take me with you, I can not bear seeing you getting hurt anymore, and I want to protect you form your sadness."

Keitaro "Motoko- chan ……. …….. for now …… ……. I'll be just here to watch over Negi …… …. I'm postponing all of my adventure for the time being ….. ….. You, Motoko-chan I treasure your love with all my of heart ……. ……You're the one who saved me form my sadness."

Notes: I'm having a case of writer's block. I see the scenarios on my head but having trouble on writing them. I hope this chapter is not overly dramatic. As for the next chapter there will a fierce battle between Negi and Fate Averruncus, as well for Keitaro he going to face Zetsubou (Despair) his arch nemesis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Love Hina x Negima

In the room where Keitaro is staying, early morning. At the Bedroom, Motoko (with clothes) cuddles herself on Keitaro's chest. She remembers that time when and Keitaro slept together while they were still at her ancestral home, it was nothing sexual. It's more about the yearning for each other presence.

A presence in more than a year Motoko yearned for. The warm and gentle presence of the man she loved. Keitaro arms firmly yet gently embraces her, and then he gently stroked Motoko's hair.

Keitaro "hmmm …. …. Motoko-chan, Err …….. ….. I need to go ….. I have something to do ……" Slowly releases his embrace.

Motoko felts a bit disappointed "Please, just a bit longer …… ……" she buried her face even closer to Keitaro's chest and She spoke " I just wish, that we stay together like this, forever." She tightly embraces him.

Them the alarm clocked sounded; Both Keitaro and Motoko were startled. Both rose in upright sitting position and looked at each other. Then both laughed.

Motoko goes to the bath room, her sees herself on the mirror, she tidies herself up, straighten out her ruffed Mahora teacher uniform. While Keitaro prepared two cups of tea and two sandwiches on the table and while waiting reads a book.

Both Keitaro and Motoko have their breakfast, Keitaro asked how the class that she's lecturing. Motoko tells him that their ok, but the students in which she's lecturing keeps on bugging her when will she write another of her books. Then the door bell rang.

At the door, Kuzuha, Touko waiting outside Keitaro's door. A Shin Mei Ryu swordswoman, a divorcée. She knows where to find Motoko. Touko (Being Motoko's new roommate) silently tell herself "It's too obvious."

Motoko the opens the door, apparently knows it was Touko. Motoko greets her. Touko sees Keitaro at the foreground waving his hand as gesture of saying hello. Motoko tell Keitaro that she got to go to the faculty.

As the two women are walking the hallway…….

Touko notices that Motoko in a good mood "Motoko-san … …" clears her throat " Did you and Urashima-san made love to each other?"

Motoko a bit taken back she blushed a bit "Hmmmm …… …… No, but if Keitaro-sama wants to, I would …… ……"

Touko add that Keitaro is a lucky man to have Motoko as his fiancé and spoke " For appearance wise, Urashima-san is average looking kind of a man, nothing remarkable."

Motoko smiles "Keitaro-sama is remarkable for being unremarkable, and he was been through a lot ……. ……."

Touko "That why I said he's lucky to have you as his fiancé …… ……. Urashima-san for what I've sensed ……. …… He has a lot of grief about his past …….."

Motoko never told Touko about Keitaro's past (About being a widower etc.) Deep in her heart she felt guilty, for in her point of view, she felt like thief. She felt that she stole her friend, Naru's happiness, for her own. She quickly shrugs it off, and continues to head to the faculty room.

……………………………………………………………………………….

In a field some where in Mahora Campus grounds. Negi is practicing his martial art skills. Then Keitaro calls out to Negi.

Keitaro "Yo! Negi-kun! I see you're practicing Kung fu."

Negi "Hi! Keitaro-Nisan!"

Keitaro "Those where nice moves that you got there, but Negi-kun you're using too much of your chi, your attacks and technique with be much better, if you learn to control and "go with the flow" of your chi. Not forcing them out."

Negi " I see, using chi, it really different for magic. I guess there still lot training for me to do. I'm very impress with Kaede-san, Ku-Fei-san, Mana-san and Setusan-san. I mean just using their own chi they're able to face strong adversaries. Even ones with magic.

Keitaro nods in agreement " Kaede, Ku-Fei, Mana and Setsuna are really very good with their skill and technique. You can call them **_specialists_** for they're very good at what they are trained at."

Negi in deep thought "Keitaro-Nisan, how about you? I mean what kind of person are you? You're have magic, martial arts, sword techniques and very adept with guns, and very powerful too."

Keitaro scratches the back of his head "Well, I don't see myself powerful, hmmm ….. Let's just say I have a lot of experience than your average explorer, and about what kind of person am I? I really don't know and I don't think about it. But I consider myself as _Generalist_."****

Negi "A Generalist? Like a Renaissance man ?"

Keitaro "Well, I suppose so. You know that a friend of mine, named Sophie joking called me "_A sword wielding gun slinger magic powered fighter archeologist._" Laughs a bit "Quite a mouth full isn't it."

Negi a bit curious "Keitaro-Nisan, do you think … ……"

Keitaro know what Negi was going to ask "That I'm much stronger than your father? I don't think so. In the remote slightest possibility that I and your dad where to duel. I feel Nagi is the much better fighter than me, but I think, I can give him a good scare, a run for his money."

Negi for being a kid that admires his father sort of felt relived. His mood dampens a bit "My father, you and Takahata sensei ……. …… All you accomplish a lot of courageous deeds …. I heard form Camo, Keitaro-Nisan is a famous hero …….. …… That All of you guys are brave …….. you guys are fearless … …… "

Keitaro pat Negi's head "Negi-kun, being brave is not being fearless. The act of bravery is controlling your fears and facing them, and being courageous is a contradiction of sorts, willing to give up your life face to danger, and yet with a strong desire to live."

Negi fell silent for awhile giving thought on what Keitaro just said. Negi asked him what his goals in life are.

Keitaro "Good question, well I think being a good person is my personal goal."

………………………………………………………….

Keitaro ask Negi about his friends. Negi tells him that Asuna and the others help him a lot when he was in trouble. Keitaro asked about the pactio. Negi tells that the pactio are not his on choosing. Keitaro sweat drops at that notion for being so young Negi has already lot admirers. Negi tells Keitaro even thou he has 6 pactios, he's very hesitant to depend on them.

Keitaro gets Negi meaning but still asked why.

Negi "There my students and importantly my friends. I don't want to put them in danger, and I …. I….. Can't stand seeing girls getting hurt, just because me."

Keitaro scratch his head it seems to him that Negi is grown up a bit a little too fast to have that kind of sentiments, let's out a sigh " Okay, Negi-kun, I'll tell how to get stronger, but promise me this , use this as a last resort ok ?"

Negi nodded

Keitaro "By now your familiar with the basic Leylines. Each element has special boosting effects. By now you know that there are elements that can't be used at the same time. Like Fire and Water for Water cancels out Fire. But there way to use all of Leylines at the same. As you know Leylines are streams of energy that flow at opposite ends. If you crossed the entire streams at the same time at one point ……. …."

Negi " It will have a chain reaction ……"

Keitaro "Yes it will detonate. A Detonation Leypoint. In Detonation mode, weaker enemies will be pulverize. Stronger enemies cannot deny or resist this power. But there a catch. After you used it, for a time being you can't use any Leylines and Detonation mode is temporary, with the abilities that you have for now. I'd say 10 no 15 minutes are max."

Negi "Keitaro-Nisan why are you teaching me this?"

Keitaro closes his eyes "Because you're a good person."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Somewhere at outer limits of Mahora Campus, on a hill top. Two figures view the Mahora academy. It was Fate Averruncus and beside him is man wearing a blue jacket, black pants and has a dark visor.

Zetsubou "So, Bozu (kid) did you find this Negi Springfield yet?"

Fate annoyed, he really hates this new "**Friend**" of his. But also knew form his past encounter that Zetsubou is a lot more powerful than him.

Flashback ……… ………

Fate and a couple of wizards in a deep craven, found what there looking for. They have information about a powerful being sealed by Sophie LightHalzen magic. So powerful is this being that it took Ritter, Sophie two of the most powerful members of Wales Magic High council and an outsider named Urashima just to seal this being.

Fate and the others where surprise as they saw the seals were already broken and encountered Zetsubou. Let just say Zetsubou bullied Fate and the other wizards, tossing them like rag dolls.

Then Fate ask what Zetsubou wanted, is power or revenge on the people that sealed him.

Zetsubou tells Fate all he wants is to fight Urashima, Keitaro and spoke "For I am Despair incarnate of Urashima, Keitaro." Then Zetsubou makes a deal. "Find me Urashima and keep me entertained long enough and I just might help you."

End of flash back …………..

Fate "Yes I have, and it seems the information form the mercenaries, about this Keitaro, Urashima is right."

Zetsubou begin cracking his knuckles " You mean those stupid idiots that tried to attack me, thinking I am Keitaro, tough luck, I'm not as forgiving as that goody too shoes."

Fate remembers how Zetsubou beat the living day lights of a whole mercenary guild, leaving every mercenary half dead.

Zetsubou "Kid! Remember this no one Interferes with my fight with Keitaro. I MEAN NO ONE even you."

Fate coldly answers "Like I care …… ….. I have unfinished business with Negi Springfield, That's all I care."

Zetsubou smirks "Why still feeling the agony of defeat?"

Fate casts a strong fire spell and shoots it at Zetsubou. Zetsubou just lazily slaps it away sending it upward to the upper atmosphere.

Zetsubou "Quite touchy aren't you? Kid, By the way, in the event that you encounter Keitaro, I strongly suggest you put your tail behind your legs and run, and use the **insurance **that I gave to you."

Fate "How sure are you that I'll encounter this Keitaro person."

Zetsubou "I'm very sure in one way or another you'll encounter him, after all that idiot is a "Defender of justice" type of a person."

…………………………………. ………………………………….

Some where at the outskirts of Mahora Campus. Keitaro has this nagging feeling, as he would describe it. He's feeling anxious and restless. As he wanders of in a remote part of the campus grounds, near the wood lands. His scar on his chest began to ache painfully.

Keitaro holding his chest " Damn it! "He's" here!"

Keitaro looks up and see a dark figure on his left arm with a large mass driver. Zetsubou shouted "**DIVIDING FIELD**!" As this mass driver lands near Keitaro, he quickly evades. Upon on impact the mass driver emits a pulse of energy engulfing the area, making everything inside of it transported to another dimensional plain.

Keitaro sees Zetsubou. Zetsubou apparently looks like Keitaro and sounds like him. The similarity ends there. For Zetsubou or Despair is the darker version of Keitaro. Zetsubou throw away the mass driver.

Zetsubou in a monotone voice "Long time no see, Keitaro."

Keitaro quickly assets the situation he's in he note's he can't find any Leylines, after all their in a different dimension.

Keitaro in a serious tone "How did you break for your seal? Don't tell me … …… If you hurt Sophie ………" His fist clenched

Zetsubou "Yare, Yare Keitaro, you don't give yourself much credit. After all **I am you**. Oh come on, do you honestly think I'm some evil overlord that likes to harm women." Put his hand on his chin "Well I don't mind seeing Sophie-chan or Motoko-chan in scantily clad outfits." Laughs.

Keitaro very angry "Don't you even dare say their names again, you bastard!"

Zetsubou "Aww, Looks like I hit a nerve, your sooooo predictable. As promised. The stage is set. There are no civilians and people that you don't want to get involved in here…… Shall we."

Keitaro quickly materializes two large revolvers (.75 Caliber) Zetsubou also materializes two large automatic pistols(.65 Caliber) . A Blazing gun battle began.

At the Faculty room Motoko, felt Keitaro's Aura suddenly disappear. She quickly bolted out of the faculty

Motoko worried "Keitaro ………. "

……………………………………………………………………

Somewhere at the campus grounds, Negi with Camo, were taking a stroll looking at the shops. At a distance Negi see a white haired kid. This white haired kid suddenly disappears into a corner.

Negi felt a cold chill, he knows this kid, and it was none other than Fate Averruncus. Negi quickly goes to were he last seen Fate. Camo protest telling him he's nuts, add if your going to face that kind of enemy at least call Asuna and the others. Negi counters that's why he should be the one to fight Fate. For he don't want to put his friends lives in danger.

Unknown to Negi and Camo for quite a while, Makie and Ako was trying to call Negi's attention. The two girls see Negi go into a corner.

Makie "Negi-Kun, I've been trying to call out to you. Didn't you hear us?"

Negi looked behind him, in his thoughts "Not now! Damn It!" Feels a field surround the area He shouted "Makie-san! Ako-san! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

But it was too late. A dark sphere surrounds Negi, Camo, Makie and Ako. They transported deep inside of the woods of Mahora Campus grounds. Negi sees Fate hovering in mid-air. Negi quickly tells Camo to get Makie and Ako to safety.

Camo "Jou-chans (Girls), we better get away for here!"

Ako Surprise to see an ermine talked "What? You can talk?"

Makie " How cute, a talking ermine."

Camo in serious tone "Jou-chans, this is very serious, we better get out of here!" Notices Fate nearing Negi location. "No choice ! Ermine special! _Vanishing cloak_!"

Camo pulls out a cloak and covers Himself, Ako and Makie, making them invisible. The Ermine tells them not to move. If they do, the magic cloak will be rendered useless.

Fate levitating his feet not touching the ground spoke in a cold tone " Hello, Negi Springfield. We meet, again."

Negi loud tone " How did you get trough the barrier surrounding this school?"

Fate " ….. …… I got help form _him _. Negi Springfield show me how much better have you became after our last match." Summon two minions. Two large demonic looking knights on horse back appeared, one holding a large sword and the other a lance.

Fate "_Abysmal Knights_ ! Go fourth and destroy !"

The two monstrous knights charged at Negi, He quickly "instant move" to dodge the attacks. In mid air Negi quickly release a barrage of Light arrows at his enemies, causing only minimum effect. As the lance type knight attacks, Negi quickly hops on the lance and quickly charge the face of Abysmal Knight with his _Extremity Fist _knocking it down, He see the sword type knight coming to attack him. He quickly uses his _JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS_ spell to halt its attacks.

At a corner Camo Makie and Ako are shock to see the fierce battle.(Well mostly Ako and Makie)

Negi see himself being cornered, he was about to smash to bits but by a giant sword and lance. Negi taps in an Earth Leyline. Two invisible shields stop the attacks. He quickly taps into Water Leyline to boost his magic abilities. His both left and right arms extended he double cast _JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS_. Two powerful stream of electricity erupted form the palm of Negi's. Vaporizing the two Abysmal Knights.

Fate silently stood still calm demeanor but in his thought were one puzzlement and shock. For he only heard of rumors of "Multi-Cast" technique. Rumor says that the only known Multi-Caster is Nagi Springfield and Sophie LightHalzen, and what this strange steam of energy that he sense coming form Negi.

Fate in a cold tone "You've improved a lot, son of the Thousand Master, Negi Springfield." Stops levitating and lands "But …….. …… You won't win against me, why don't you summon your _tools,_ your partners, so you might have a chance against me ……."

Negi angry "Do you think I treat my friends as _tools. _I alone am enough to stop you!"

Fate suddenly teleports behind Negi "I'll make sure that you'll regret what you said." His hand glowed and emitted dark flames. Like a knife he attacks Negi at the back. Negi narrowly dodges.

Negi felt a sharp pain at his back, (There a clean cut on his back he was bleeding). He felt that Earth Leyline Barrier was easy broken. He sees Fate canting a spell. Multiple transparent "gates" with magical symbols appeared surrounding Negi. Negi quickly tap into a Wind Leyline to escape. Appearing on the "gates" is massive amount of magical energy.

In mid-air Negi haste fully taps into a Fire Leyline. To boost his attack ability. Seeing an opening at break neck speed just about he was to punch Fate. In front of him multiple gates appeared, and Negi took the full blunt of the attack.

Fate "Your quite fast but very predictable …….. .."

Negi straggling to get up. He coughs and vomited blood. At a distant Makie and Ako wants to help Negi. Camo forbids them to go, telling them it will make matters a lot worst. Also Camo tried using the PDA to contract Keitaro, but all he got was static. Camo wanders why Negi wouldn't use his pactio's to summon help.

Fate "It was a short but interesting fight, Negi Springfield, if I'd face you a couple of months before, with your abilities right now I would certainly lose…… But that was a couple of months ago …… Let's end this ..." summons a very large gate on Negi spot.

Negi badly wounded his arms on his abdomen and knelt down. But strangely calm. On the spot where he is, streams of multi-colored energy are forming on one spot .As gate opens, a large surge energy quickly engulfs Negi. Fate slowly turns his back away. Then the pillar of energy that engulfed Negi was violently dissipated. Negi is standing with a white bluish thin energy around his body. Negi opens his eyes he has a calm and. yet serious look

Fate turns back, then Negi teleport in front of Fate and unleashes a hyper barrage of punches. Fate couldn't do any thing because it was so fast and powerful. Negi end the combos of punches with a powerful blast of invisible chi. Throwing Fate a coupe of dozen meters away.

Fate with a death glare focused all gates to surround Negi.

Negi began glowing and then covered by thick clouds of smoke. Negi in 15 year old form wearing a warrior suit appeared. At a distant in which Camo and the girls at. Ako put her hands on her month and eyes wide open now she know that "Nagi" is really "Negi"

Negi "Z.O.E (Zone Of Enders) Sword!" a mixture of tracing magic, chi and psychic energy materialize to form this large formidable blade. He quickly slices and destroys all of the gates in a flash. Slowly return into 10 years old form.

Fate really stunned "How could you ….. …. Cut trough those gates of mine …… That blade can cut trough dimensions?"

Because of the force of the Z.O.E. the Vanishing Cloak in which Camo Makie and Ako where hiding was blown off. Fate seeing a weapon of opportunity quickly captures both girls, encasing them in a electric field.

Negi horrified to both of his students being captured "Don't hurt them! Let them go!"

Makie and Ako there faces looked terrified.

Fate with blood on his month smirked " If you can last form 30 of my _strongest_ attacks I'll set them free, but it you faint, their blood will on your hands."

Negi in his thought "I must save Ako and Makie, It my fault that's why there here!" He spoke " Do your worst, Even if you beat me up a 100 times, I"LL NEVER GIVE UP to the likes of you!"

Some where at the Campus Nodoka was feeling really uneasy, she can't quite place on what she felt. The feeling that some one close to you was in danger. She hesitantly uses her artifact. As she opens her book, it show an illustration of Negi being attack by a strong wind spell leaving him with a lot cuts and was a bloody mess. At the background was Makie and Ako trapped in cage of electricity.

In Nodoka's Book.

Negi : I _must endure this for Makie-san and Ako-san sake! The pain is driving me nuts! I should have at least summoned Asuna-san and the others ….. ….. No! With this kind of enemy that I am facing, Asuna-san Konoka-san and my friends which I hold dear will be in danger …… ….. Damn it! Here it comes!"_

Negi took a direct hit form a fierce earth spell which form deadly sharp spikes.

Nodoka almost in tears yelled "NEGI-SENSEI!"

Nodoka quickly ran hoping to find anyone that could help, after running couple of blocks she bumps into Asuna, Setsuna, Chachamaru and Kaede. Nodoka panicked stricken tells what happen to Negi and the others.

………………………………………………………………….

In the unknown place in which Keitaro and his arch nemesis fought. There was a fierce exchange of gun fire, energy blasts, missile streaks, loud explosion of grenades. The place is littered with used up weapons and bullets. The fight between Keitaro and Zetsubou was evenly match for now ……

Zetsubou "Where's the two _Katana_ which Motoko-chan gave you ."

Keitaro materializes a huge energy gatling gun. He looks very tick off; he pulls the trigger and unloads a rain of energy blast on Zetsubou. Zetsubou evades and jumps at a distant form Keitaro.

Zetsubou "I guess you won't be using those two swords."

Keitaro " I don't need those blades to defeat a trash like you!"

Zetsubou " I beg to differ." Notices Keitaro throwing away the Gatling gun and teleports in front of him.

Keitaro put his hands together (In tradition of Ryu's Shin Hadoken) a massive amount of chi form on his palms. He unleashes Urashima special attack **Chakra Cannon** technique. Hit Zetsubou and as he drifted into the air. Keitaro focus his chi forming a blue aura around him and unleash a volley of chi projectiles.

Zetsubou slowly stand up dust off the dirt on clothes, and quickly spits blood on the floor.

Zetsubou "Getting serious aren't we?"

Keitaro focuses and materializes his _Battle Ship Slicing Sword_, it erupted with powerful electricity on it blade. Zetsubou smirked he lead out his right hand and dark shadows of energy formed and he spoke "Form the depths of darkest, give me strength!" A similar size sword which Keitaro used appeared but it was cover with ebony flames on the blade.

Both Keitaro and Zetsubou clashed blades; there was a powerful aftershock on each blow. Zetsubou with all his might was able to smash Keitaro sword. Keitaro was throw off in mid air

Keitaro see the situation knows he in big trouble "SHIT! The next move will be …….. …."

Both of hands glowed. Two massive energy are forming on him. Zetsubou Spoke "_Infinite Time and Space Rune!"_

Keitaro was hit by a massive force which made time and space around him stop.

Zetsubou "Feel your soul shatter! _Soul Shatter Rune_! Obliterate!"

A dome of dark mass of energy envelops Keitaro. As the dark energy slowly disappear. Inside of the crater. Keitaro was convulsing uncontrollably. He tried his best to stay focus and to stand up. As he tries to He felt incredible amount of pain. He vomited lot of blood and coughed uncontrollably.

Zetsubou "As expected. Your really something, you know, even the power of the Soul Shatter rune hasn't enough power to destroy you. What happen to the True Life Rune and Solid Gate Rune?" Reads Keitaro thoughts "I see you sacrificed the True Life rune and sealed the Solid Gate Rune. That's the good guy Keitaro Urashima, would do."

Keitaro still in pain "What ….. Are …… You ….. Really ….. What are your goals ….."

Zetsubou " ……. ……… …….. To test you ……." And laughs "And they said with great power also comes with great responsibilities, to the toilet it goes ! HA! With Great Power comes even greater pleasures!" laugh loudly. Then he became angry " I despise you …… For having me carry the burden of all your pain, misery and disappointments ………" He was going to strike Keitaro. Then ……..

A woman in elegantly white clothes appeared in front of Keitaro, Her arms stretch across, to block and protect him. It was the sprit of his departed wife Naru, there where tears running down her face.

Naru crying "Stop! Stop it! He has already suffered so much! Stop this!"

Zetsubou "Naru …….. …….. Tsk! This is getting boring ! I have my fill of fun for today." Slowly walk away "Hmmm before I forget, I think you better check on that Negi brat. If you don't he'll be dead, after all he's not immortal like us." Then disappears.

The Sprit of Naru comes near Keitaro. Keitaro could see that Naru sprit slowly disappearing, and he can not hear any thing form her but could make out her words "I love you, Keitaro …………"

Keitaro try his best to stand up but couldn't, He feels that all of his chi technique and his other abilities are out commission because of the direct assault on his core being, his soul. He weakly reaches out on his pocket and got a card and said "Adeat!"

………………………………………………………..

Negi holding his baldly wounded left arm. He was shaking and barely conscious. After taking 29 of Fate's strongest spell hits him, he weakly but stubbornly stood up to take the next attack.

Seeing this determination and stubbornness in which Negi displayed, piss off Fate, Mentally, but outside it still the same demeanor. Cold, stone cold focus.

Makie and Ako is still trap inside the electric field both broke into tears. Makie for several times closes her eyes when she sees Negi being beaten to a pulp by various spells. Ako cover her eyes with her hands every time Negi was hit.

Makie in tears "Stop it! Stop it Already! You already won! Can't you see he's not fighting back!"

Ako Sobbing "Stop …….. Stop it …. Please …….. I …… don't want to see Negi –kun ……. Being hurt ………" Shout "I beg of you! Please stop this ! I don't want to see any more of this!"

Fate "……. ………" See Negi slowly stand up he used his most powerful summon spell. "_Chaos War beast. Go forth and finish off your prey_!"

As the large beast as going to attack Negi. A Stream of high powered red plasma energy hit and destroys the summon. Fate was shock to see that it took only one shot to destroy his most powerful summon monster.

Fate sees a volley green energy blast coming directly at him, he narrowly evades. Then two beam cutters disables the electric cages in which Makie and Ako were trap in. Then a shadowy figure catches both of the girls and quickly went to Negi's position.

Fate see Keitaro wearing an armored suit and on his fore head has a futuristic bandana with a "V" fins and aimed his rifle at Fate with all too familiar pose. (ALA Strike Gundam. But he's equipped Aile, Launcher, and Sword in all in one package)

Fate sense he's in real danger, he feels this is Keitaro Urashima that he was told to watch out. He pulls out a paper charm which Zetsubou earlier gave him. He activates it and he escapes.

Keitaro see a huge monster its has two face and four arms ( It like the same monster that Chigusa tried to summon by taping Konoka's powers but this one is different it has the mixture of bio-mechanical it has two huge gun and two huge axes on it's hands.)

Keitaro knows he not in the shape to fight that thing any time soon. If all he priorities for now is the safety of Negi, Camo, Makie and Ako. He quick jetted out of the area, but it seems the monster was going after them.

…………………………………………………………………..

The party of Asuna, Kaede, Setsuna and Chachamaru are dashing trough the dense wood lands. In Mid-air Chachamaru (Flying) sees a streak of light at a distance. She magnifies it and saw a baldy damaged armor suit and notices the face of it. To her surprise it was Keitaro. She quickly saw that Keitaro was carrying Makie, Ako and a bloody looking Negi.

Keitaro has being trying his best to dodge the relentless attack of this monster. He made sure if he was going to be hit by it attacks, he could block it using his shield or least the armor to take the blunt of the attack. He made sure that that Negi, Camo, Makie and Ako were protected at all cost. He was able to put some considerable distance between him and the monster.

Keitaro mentally cursing as he sees parts of his armor losing power (turning into grey). Then he saw Chachamaru and Setsuna (with her wings) coming near him.

Keitaro yelling "Take Negi and others to safety ! Hurry!"

Keitaro quickly hands over Negi, Makie, and Ako to Chachamaru and Setsuna. As he looks back he sees a large beam of energy coming straight at them. Keitaro quickly pushes Chachamaru and Setsuna (With Negi and company) out of the beam's path. He blocked the huge beam with his shield.

Both Setsuna and Chachamaru see this shocking scene.

Setsuna yells "Keitaro-dono!"

Before the huge beam engulfs Keitaro " _I am the man who makes the improbable probable !" _

There was an explosion and a battered chunk of armor was thrown couple of hundred of feet away.

At a Distance Setsuna and Chachamaru saw the monster that fired that large beam.

……………………………………………………………….

A very fierce battle erupted in the vast wood lands. Kaede tries her best to divert the monster attention away form Asuna and company. For some strange reason it keeps on following Asuna (She's carrying Negi) As if the monster knew what's it was after. It seems it was after Negi. After making sure that Negi and the others are in a safer place. They decided to attack the monster.

Setsuna with her wings and all of her rage uses her newest technique the "Phoenix Roar" a fire bird burst out of her blade she furiously attacks. Chachamaru with her large rifle empties the rifle magazine. Asuna enraged in seeing Negi in that kind of condition was able to focus both magic and chi and summons her large sword she jumps in mid air and attacks. Kaede used her _bunshins_ attack with numbers of throwing projectiles and her large shuriken.

…………………………………………………………………….

Deep inside of the woods. Keitaro barely able to move, yet he stubbornly refuses to lose consciousness. Then inside of head his he hears a voice, a silent voice which he's very familiar with.

Sophie "I _invoke _the final pact between Keitaro, Urashima and Sophie La Vien Graf LightHalzen. For I _believe _in him with all of my heart. For I _realize _his life is a part of mine as well…… ….."

A powerful surge of energy envelopes Keitaro .

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Despite the combined Attacks of Asuna, Setsuna, Chachamaru and Kaede. The Monster was able to withstand it. Using its guns, it unleashes a hail of projectiles. To everyone ones horror, the huge bullets are headed at Negi's direction. Setsuna and Kaede try their best to destroy all of the projectiles. But couldn't.

Ako embraces the badly wounded Negi and turning her back to shield him. Makie with her eyes closed stretch both of arms in a vain attempt to block the projectiles.

In a flash, burst of green energy blasts hit all of the incoming projectiles that are coming at Makie's location. And landing in front of Makie and Ako, they saw azure fins that spread out that formed "Wings" (Imagine the entrance of Freedom Gundam)

Asuna and company are shocked to see this mechanized winged warrior as Keitaro.

Keitaro with a futuristic bandana with "V" fin and with his eyes closed tells everyone to get to a safer place. The monster let lose yet another barrage of projectiles. Keitaro his eyes in a trance like state marked all of the targets. On his shoulder and whist armor 2 pairs of retractable energy launchers appeared, He begin letting loose his weapons spamming the whole area with multi colored energy blasts. Destroying all of the projectiles and overwhelming the monster.

Then a female figure appeared, it was Sophie LightHalzen, she telepathically tells Keitaro to move away from the area. A very large white magic symbol appeared on top of the monster. Sophie cast the Solar Hammer incantation to destroy the monster. ( The monster was hit by a giant flaming hammer and valorizing it . It's one of the stronger spells of Sophie.)

……………………………………………………..

Keitaro lands and his armor quickly disappear. He was about collapse , Sophie catches him.

Sophie sees Keitaro winched in pain. "Keitaro! Please hold on !" she quickly tries to use a healing spell ,but was interrupted by Keitaro.

Keitaro uncontrollably shaking " Please ….. Go ….. To ……. Negi …… Please …… save ….. Him …. "

Sophie " I just can't just leave you here like this !"

Keitaro try to control his pain " If Negi dies ……… I can't face his father …… I can't be kill by ….. Just like this …… I've been trough worst …….. Please help Negi ."

Sophie hesitantly goes but before she does she cast a powerful anesthetic spell on Keitaro.

Asuna and the rest of the girls are really worried. Asuna is fighting back her tears but fails. Setsuna turns her back she tries to hide the tears that are flowing down her cheeks.

Both Makie and Ako were sobbing. Kaede and Camo look terribly in distress Chachamaru sobbing silently. For the situation looks grim. Negi life remain life force is quickly fading and they can't do any thing. Sophie quickly cast a white magical circle around. Negi.

Sophie " Focus all of your positive and good thoughts on this boy. Make sure that your thoughts reach out to him!" She tells the girls to hold Negi hands. As the magic circle begin to glow brightly." Negi still unconscious begin to cough and gasp for air and breaths heavily.

There was sigh of relief for every one.

Sophie quickly goes to Keitaro she sees Keitaro fighting the effects of the anesthetic.

Sophie gently picks up Keitaro " Please, Keitaro……" She strokes his hair gently "Please rest, Negi will be alright. There many people that cares for him."

Keitaro weakly breathes a sigh of relief " Good …… I can sleep now ……… Sophie …… Gomen (sorry )" give in to the effects of the anesthetic. Fall asleep.

Sophie putting Keitaro face near her chest and tightly embraces him. There were tears flowing down here eyes " I'm the one who should said sorry ……….." whispered " Baka"

To be continued

A/S Hope you guys like it .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Negima x Love Hina fanfiction

This event continues on chapter 5.

Some where on the outskirts Mahora Campus. A long black haired woman wearing a teacher's uniform and carrying a katana, is moving at a very fast speed so that normal people can't see her.

Motoko tries her best to sense Keitaro's aura. Deep inside of thought there was a constant worry. That the man that she truly loves might have been mortally wounded or worst.

Then Motoko sensed a presence, it was quite near her. She knows this presence, it was Keitaro. But it seems different. It like Keitaro but not him. She sees a young man that looks like Keitaro, wearing a jacket, jeans and a visor.

Zetsubou lazily strolling along a narrow dirt road leading outside of the wood lands. He suddenly notices Motoko appearing in front of him just out of nowhere.

Zetsubou sees Motoko in a battle stance (using the Hinata blade) Zetsubou used his hands to gesture of saying hello "Hi! Motoko-chan!! My, my never thought that a teacher uniform looks amazingly good on you."

Motoko in a serious tone "Show your true from!! You demon!! How dare you!!! How dare of you use _that_ form!!!" very angry the massive amount of chi that she released, making the surrounding area like in middle of a powerful hurricane.

Zstsubou just plainly calmly stood. "Yare, Yare, Motoko-chan, you really became lot more powerful in the last year and a half …… …… I have no quarrel with you; I have no reason to fight with you …. …. " He notices in mid air a long blonde haired woman carrying a Shin Mei Ryu katana.

Touko "RAI MEI KEN!!!!!" a sphere of lighting is heading towards Zetsubou.

Zetsubou focusing his chi on his left hand and directly punched the lighting sphere, and dispersing it. In Zetsubou thoughts "Kuzuha, Touko ……. …… as predicted by the Time and space rune …….. And any second now, Takamichi, Takahata will be here ."

Zetsubou notice a large stream of energy approaching him, then out of nowhere a small black portal appeared, coming out of the black portal is a sheathed katana. He grabs hold of it.

Zetsubou shouting "_Akai, Uzuki_ !!!! (_Crimson Pain)_!!!!! Show me the power of your fangs!!!

As Zetsubou unsheathes this bright crimson blade. A large force of crimson lighting erupted form its blade. The huge straight red streak of lighting over powers the large energy column. Zetsubou stylishly sheathes back his katana.

Zetsubou sees Takahata slowing and calmly coming out of the shadows. He let out a sigh "Yare, Yare , two high level Shin Mei Ryu masters and the "Death Glasses" Takamichi ……." Notices Motoko suddenly vanish on her location and teleported in front of him with her blade ready to be drawn.

Zetsubou and Motoko clashed sword leaving a powerful after shock. Then Motoko notices that the Hinata blade is reacting strangely, like it was resonating with the Zentsubou's _Crimson Pain. _Motoko quickly breaks away and distance herself.

Motoko glares at Zetsubou .

Zetsubou sheathes his katana and lazily putting it on the back of his shoulders "That Hinata blade is after all is an Urashima's heirloom. No wonder it will react even if its powers are sealed already by your chi. I'm sure the three of you guys can beat me. But Motoko-chan. Are sure you want to fight me now? Don't you want to be beside the person whom you love? Especially After **I have beaten him into a pulp**."

Motoko hearing this only confirms her fears. She sees Zetsubou slowly walking away.

Zetsubou "Ah, before I forget, other than you, Motoko-chan there **will be 2 other women** that will play a vital role on Keitaro's life. See guys later." Slowly walks away.

Motoko finally sense Keitaro's weaken chi, She felt Keitaro aura and spirit was attacked by some powerful force. She quickly exited the area.

Touko was about to charge at Zetsubou, but Takahata stops her. Touko ask Takahata why did he stop her. Takahata tells that this "Keitaro" look alike is dangerous to be tackled alone. Takahata sensed that Zetsubou has the willingness to kill if he wants to, but he sensed Zetsubou was holding back on Motoko and Touko and he notes the dark energy he felt wasn't evil, he can't understand what is its.

Touko and Takahata watch as Zetsubou slowly disappear in the forest.

………………………………………………………………………

Some where in Mahora Campus in the infirmary. Motoko hurries to the room where Keitaro was confined. As she opens the door a light brown haired with a small braid on her left face, she held out her hand and gently touch Keitaro's forehead.

Keitaro unconscious, his body radiated a faint light. Sophie notices someone opening the door and saw Motoko. She slowly pulls away her hand on Keitaro's forehead.

Sophie " Motoko, Aoyoma? Right ? Can we talk ….. ……. _Privately _??"

Both women exited the room. At a corridor … Motoko bows to Sophie as a gesture of her gratitude for taking of Keitaro. For a few moments Sophie stood there silently. With out warning. Sophie readies to her right hand to slap Motoko in her face.

Motoko quickly blocks Sophie's right hand

Motoko in a loud tone "What's the meaning of this!!!!"

Sophie angry "You!!!! I Thought that you love him (Keitaro) !!!! Why?! Why?! Didn't you protect him!!??"

Motoko was stunned to hear this, and felt she was mentally slapped when she heard what Sophie just said . Deep inside she knew that failed to protect a person that was very dear to her.

Sophie still angry "Keitaro ….. …… Always spoke of you (Motoko)… ….. How beautiful and strong you are and he especially told me that you are a very kind and caring person …… ……." Clenched her fist "And how much he loves you ……. He ……. Always ….. Protected me ……. At the cost of himself ….. …… the wounds that he received while protecting me ……. I couldn't protect him …….. He always protected me ……"

When Motoko heard form Sophie that she was the one responsible for Keitaro past injuries. She became furious and slaps Sophie.

Motoko in angry and serious tone " It's true that I wasn't able to protect him while he was under my care ………" Very angry " You have no right to lecture me !!!! You're the one that is responsible for him to have that many scars …….. Especially the scar that he has on his chest!!!!"

Sophie holding left cheek gave an icy glare at Motoko. Inside her thoughts she knew that what this long black haired woman said was true.

Then both Motoko and Sophie saw Negi running toward to Keitaro room.

Sophie "Isn't that Negi ?? Nagi Springfield's son ?"

Motoko tried to regain her composure, but still angry " Yes, apparently Keitaro is looking after Negi, he's like his guardian."

There was a few tense moments , both women silently reach glare at each other and both decided to call for a truce, for now. Both went to Keitaro's room.

…………………………………………………………………………….

At the headmaster's office. The Headmaster Konoe meets with Sophie.

The Elder Konoe (Konoka's Grandpa) asked Sophie what's Wales intentions for sending highest ranking of member the magic council to come at Mahora Academy .

Sophie tells that she came that her own accord, that Wales has nothing to do with her decision to come here. She came for personal reasons.

The Headmaster remembers Keitaro telling him not to tell anyone for Wales that he's in the Mahora academy. For it will complicate for him ( Keitaro)

Headmaster Konoe strokes his beard and his thoughts " Yare, Yare , Keitaro, you have a way of charming women, of all the women that fallen for you, _it has to be two very powerful women ." _

…………………………………………………………………….

A couple of day has passes; to everyone surprise Keitaro recovers quickly, but his fighting ability only barely at a minimum.

Sophie became a librarian stationed at the mysterious Library Island, at her desk while she compiling some books. She notice three girls namely Nodoka , Yue, Haruna.

Sophie overhears Haruna talking about magic and pactio cards.

Out of curiosity Sophie goes the direction of Haruna and company.

Sophie wore a brown librarian dress and has a pair of reading glasses, she greeted the three young students of Negi. Haruna bows and quickly greeted Sophie, little back at the corner Yue whispers to ask Nodoka If She the powerful Mage that came at the forest and saved Negi and company.

Nodoka quickly nods silently. Both Yue and Nodoka bows and greeted Sophie .

Sophie smile's gently and bows to the girls.

After they formally introduces themselves. Haruna quickly asked Sophie about Magic, spells, potions and Pactio cards.

Nodoka and Yue tell Haruna to at least show some respect.

Sophie is quite amused " So ………. Which of you young girls has a probationary contact? "

Haruna quickly shows her Pactio card and tells Yue and Nodoka to show theirs also. Nodoka slowly and shy shows it, Yue normally just showing it.

Sophie a bit surprise to see all three Pactio card have the same "Origin" that it came from Negi. Out curiosity she asks just how the three girls did have their card.

Yue and Nodoka hesitate, but knowing Haruna quickly summarizes that events. And adding that Negi has total of 6 Pactio.

After hearing this Sophie has a big sweat drop.

Out of the blue Yue ask Sophie what's the difference between a probationary card and a normal one.

Sophie compliments Yue for being insightful. She explain "Pacts" or Pactio require an exchange of bodily liquids and a ritual between Wizard and partner. As Probationary a simple kiss it enough, as a normal Pactio one it involve a "Blood Pact".

Yue "LightHalzen-san? I heard from Asuna, While they where in trouble they saw Urashima- san in some kind of futuristic armor suit. Could it be that Urashima-san is a Ministra?"

Sophie "Yue, please call me Sophie, About **_My_** Keitaro?" Slightly blushing " Yes, He's my one and only _permanent_ Ministra." Smiles happily

All of the three students are shocked. From what they heard form Negi. Sophie it a powerful Mystic/Arch Magus. She cast defensive, offensive and supportive spell at ease all in at the same time. She's her spell and enchantment rivals of that of Nagi Springfield.

Nodoka " WWWHHAA ……. What….. permanent …….. Ministra …… You and Urashima-san ……"

Sophie " Well , Keitaro and I …. Did more than a Normal Pactio. …………….."

Haruna grinning cuts in " AH Hah!! You guys **_DID IT!!_** "

Sophie was in the defensive her face blushing red " It's complicated ……… " She Composed herself "Yes, I did the Ultimate pact with him ……." She slowly put her hand on her heart " For I Love him."

Haruna Yue and Nodoka were amazed how openly Sophie confessed her feelings.

The three students bombard many questions about , like how did She ( Sophie) first met Keitaro, was it love at first sight, and a lot of trivial questions.

Sophie tells the girls that she met Keitaro at an archeological dig somewhere at Wales (It's a ruins of powerful Relic weapons like True Runes, enchanted swords and staff etc.)

Sophie " At first sight first I thought of him ( Keitaro) , as plain looking man, as I get to know about more about him……… That he's a nice man, a good person. Some one that will listen to your troubles, serious or trivial. Being with him, changed me, I felt comfortable being myself ……… being with him he makes me feel secured and warm, and I owe a lot to him ."

Haruna " It's a miracle that someone like Urashima-san has another gorgeous woman that loves him …"

Sophie mood darkens a bit "Actually ……. ……. Haruna – san, Yue-san and Nodoka-san if and when miracles do happen to you, cherish it ……. ……. For each miracle there's a catch ……. …… "

Yue quite puzzled "What do you mean by that Sophie-san????"

Sophie took a deep breath " Miracles happens at a cost something very valuable ….. ….. First memories, and second is _life _ …….. …….. "

Haruna and Yue didn't quite get by what Sophie mean. Yue just remained silent.

Sophie remembers the time when Keitaro saved her. It's was a Climactic battle. Keitaro summon The Genesic Rune via Solid Gate Rune. And used Genesic Hell and Heaven to save Sophie from her captors

The price of using the power of the Genesic Rune that at first the user will forget his memories, then secondly it will cost you your life. But Keitaro from some reason didn't lost his life , but worst, he lost his being, he became almost an empty shell.

After that event Sophie willing decided to do the Ultimate Pactio with Keitaro. To bring back his "Being"

…………………………………………………..

At the campus grounds, at a empty park, Keitaro sat on bench. He tries to focus his tracing abilities, he sigh as he only materialize a 1/100 scale rifle . He notices some sparrows on a branch of a tree

Keitaro spoke solemnly to himself " Motoko-chan's Ohmyou ……… …."He also know that Sophie's it keeping close tabs on . He feels he's on a short lease.

Then Negi call out to him, Negi asked Keitaro if he feeling fine. Negi comments that the last time that he saw Keitaro, he was badly beaten up and was a bloody mess .

Keitaro joking brags "Of course I'm fine, I'm immortal, and I have adamatium endoskeleton !! Even a NUKE can't kill me!!" laughs quietly and scratches the back of his head."

Keitaro notice Negi giving him a serious look.

Negi "But, still Keitaro-Ni, it still hurts right? I mean even if your immortal, being cut and being bruised **Does ** still hurt right ? And what about Motoko-san and Sophie-san feelings??" A bit angry " Are you that slow not to see it hurts them a lot to see you in that shape!"

Keitaro scratches the back of his, knowing that what Negi said was true. Negi quickly apologies for raising his voice to his friend/ brother figure . Keitaro just telling Negi that he's right and no need to apologies.

Keitaro tells Negi that he in a weaken state, it will be difficult for his to help Negi. Keitaro hands over Negi a bracer and deck of cards titled " Alpha Numbers" ( For those who played SRW Series guys should know this )

Keitaro tells this bracer will enhance his Tracing magic abilities by clearly able to focus on thing that you want to materialize, and this deck of cards, there like Ohmyou charms, but it will only activate if Negi's life is in danger .

Negi opens the card deck and saw SD NU Gundam, Z Gundam, ZZ Gundam and etc…… Negi sweat drops now he confirm the Keitaro is Super Robo Wars Otaku/Fanatic

Takahata, Gandofini and Touko invite Motoko and Sophie to a Karaoke Club. Takahata hope to help patch things up between Motoko and Sophie. Even after a week has passed both women never talked to each other, obviously Both of them ( Motoko and Sophie )

Really dislike and never trust each other especially if it involves Keitaro.

Takahata in his mind " Yare, Yare having two women that could both move Heaven and Earth as your lover ….. …… Keitaro-kun …… ……. I pity your poor soul."

As the group continues enjoying singing karaoke, Touko passes the mic Sophie, Sophie declines telling she no mood to sing, Then Motoko suddenly asked Touko to pass the mic to her.

Feeling a strong sense of rivalry Sophie gets the mic and selects a minus one song. Sophie sang "Believe" ( The 3rd opening of the Gundam Seed)

Takahata, Gandofini and Touko are Stunned Sophie sang really well, she got a score of 96 on the Karaoke machine .

Mokoto quickly grab the microphone form Sophie, and she selected a minus one song and sang "Realize" (The 4th opening of Gundam seed), she also sang very well and got a score of 96 .

Motoko and Sophie both complained about the karaoke machine being broken (Both doesn't like the idea having a the same score a draw it irritates them both) Then Touko selected a song.

Touko select the minus one of song and sang "I Will" form the ending of Full Metal Alchemist and got a perfect score of 100.

Motoko and Sophie fell silent for awhile …….. ……….

Sophie " That _Old Maid_ (Touko) doesn't count!!!"

Motoko " Obviously that _Old Lady_ (Touko) is far better than you!! "

Touko pops a comical vein on her head she being sensitive about that " Excuse me!!! _OLD MAID, OLD LADY!!!!!!"_

Takahata and Gandofini felt the room temperature rose a couple hundred of degrees, both men, decide to get out of the room.

End of chapter 6

To continued …… ….

P.S. Sorry for the late up date, I've busy ( Mostly Family matters) I'll try to update as soon as possible


End file.
